A New Opportunity
by Gunmare
Summary: Poison by Samael's Curse, Ise has seconds to live before moving on to the afterlife. However Ise has an opportunity to relive his life with the help of Father Time. Now having another chance to redo his life, Ise will step up his game for the new challenges he'll have to face as he alter the fates of himself and everyone he cares about.
1. Life 00

_**A New Opportunity **_

* * *

_'True I wasn't born with a bright mind or any special talent, but that doesn't mean I can't still become the greatest Sekiryuutei that ever existed!' _

* * *

**I don't own High School DxD or anything related to the Franchise. The story and characters belong to Ichiei Ishibumi. **

* * *

_Ise's POV _

I'm fighting against an opponent that is impossible to defeat.

The location where my opponent and I were fighting one another is the white realm within the Boosted Gear. Or it was since the white world within the Boosted Gear is now tainted into a purple darkness. The furniture within the realm is gone and my past senpais are petrified into statue due to the malicious darkness within Boosted Gear.

I was down on the ground in my crimson scale mail after receiving a brutal beating from my opponent, who place his foot on top of my head. He pressed his foot down on my head, which cause my mask to slowly crack till it snapped into many red tiny shards.

**_"You're time as Sekiryuutei is up," _**my opponent said, putting more pressure on my head. **_"Now I'll take everything that belongs you. You're body. You're powers. You're identity. It all belongs to me now!" _**

I slowly rolled my eyes upward to see my opponent, who is a robust man fully dressed clad in pitch-black medival armor and a rustic helmet with a thinly carved slit displaying the ghastly glow of his eyes. Within one of his hands carried a lethal dragon slaying sword that probably more fatal than the Ascalon and Gram combined.

He took his foot off my head and pointed the tip of his dragon-slaying sword right at my bloody forehead. He then raised his sword back up with both of his hands on the handle. Before he finished me off, he asked: **_"Any last words?"_**

I didn't say anything a single word to my dark armored opponent. Instead I mustered all the remaining strength I had to grabbed on to one of his legs and I tried to crawl back up, however it was futile since I was too badly injured and exhausted to go on. The knight quickly shook me off of his leg by delivering one last kick to knock me down for good.

After hitting the ground for the second time, my conscious slowly began to fade. Fade just the last time it happened to me seven years ago... Jeez...That sure brings me back memories.

* * *

_seven years ago..._

"Blow away! Crimson Blasteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" I chanted out my final blow to Shalba.

[Fang Blast Booster!]

ZUBAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Enormous amounts of crimson aura were released from the cannons!

"Fuhahahahahaha! Either way you will also die from Samael's curse! Sekiryuutei!" Shalba screamed before the red aura enveloped him whole.

I, who had defeated Shalba, released Ophis from the ropes made from demonic-power while enduring Samael's curse.

"Sekiryuutei, why did you help me?" Ophis then asked me.

I said it while sighing. "You saved Asia and Irina."

"That was my gratitude towards them," Ophis claimed. " It should not be a reason for Sekiryuutei to help me."

"Asia and Irina are my important friends," I explained my reason. "If you saved them, then a reason for me to save you will also exist. I began to think that you are not a bad guy. Why did you cooperate with them?"

"They promised me that they will defeat Great Red," Ophis replied. "I want to return to the dimensional gap and obtain "silence"."

"There's no way that they will keep their promises. Weren't you used by them a lot?"

Ophis then shrugged. "If I can defeat Great Red, then that's okay. That's why I gave them snakes."

…Dream. Ophis's aim. Ophis continues.

"I went to Sekiryuutei's house because I thought I could find something that would fulfill my dream. Abnormal growth. I thought the secret behind the "True Dragon" and "Heavenly Dragon" lied there. I thought I could find the reason why I exist."

"…I see. I finally got it." This guy is purer than anyone. Old-Maou faction and Hero-faction used that. They used her for their own deeds.

Their ambitions. To control the World or to seek a battle against superior beings. But that is something irrelevant to Ophis… This guy isn't a last-boss at all….!

It was all an illusional boss that the Khaos-Brigade created….! I'm glad I rescued her. I think this guy is someone who I can talk to unlike Shalba. I will take her home and speak with her about many things.

I thought she was creepy, but she is just a pure Dragon who is merely naïve. She is strong and infinite. Everyone became scared of her and made her into something people would fear. She was tricked into becoming the leader of the terrorists.

…A lonely and poor Dragon. That is Ophis. …My consciousness is getting worse. Is it because of the curse…..? Geez, I need to get home quickly.

"Hey Ophis. Do you want to become friends with me?" I asked as I felt dizzy.

Ophis raised a brow "…Friend? What's the benefit if I become that?"

"I could at least become someone you can talk to."

"I see. That sounds fun."

Yeah it is fun. That's why let's go home. To that house…..

The building collapsed and the surroundings were being sucked into the hole.

A field that is collapsing. Even if I go into the dimensional gap, I will be safe for a while if I wear my armour. I will be alright as long as everyone summons me before that. I got up and walked forward. To return home…

...

…The crumbling field.

I'm walking…in that field… But I don't have the strength to walk any more…

I'm going forward…while having Ophis lend me her shoulder… It's the effect of the curse…

…It's truly ironic since I'm having Ophis help me when I came to rescue her…

…My eyesight is getting blurry. …That's weird, since I'm not even sleepy.

…I don't feel the pain…from Samael's curse now… It doesn't hurt…nor is it painful…

[Partner!] I could vaguely hear Ddraig's voice. [ It's almost time! Azazel and the others are probably about to open the Dragon Gate for us! Then the only thing left for them is to summon us!]

…Ddraig. I know it… Let's go on…

…Oh yeah, what should I do once I get home…? Reflect on…what I did wrong for the promotion test with everyone…?

…Oh yeah…we still have the mid-semester test as well…

…Once I get…home, I will first…

"…Hey Ophis," I said.

Ophis cocked her head in confusion when I called her name out of the blue.

"What do you want to do once you return…?" I asked, trying to make some small talk to stay awake.

"Return? I, do not have any place to return to. The dimensional gap, I do not have the power to return to it."

"…Then you can return…to my place…" I told her.

"The house of Sekiryuutei?" She asked.

"…Yeah, that's right. If you were able to get along with…Asia…and Irina…then you can get along with…everyone else as well…"

My legs…won't go any further…

Huh…? My sight…goes to the side…and then up…

…Did I fall down…? No, I can't even tell that…

"…Ophis, have you ever…fallen in love with someone…?" I suddenly brought up tiredly.

…What am I saying…?

However…I can see…that beautiful…crimson hair…in my mind…

[Partner, get a hold of yourself! Everyone is waiting for you!]

…Yeah I know…

…Asia…is a cry-baby so I have to return quickly…

…Akeno-san…is a very fragile person…even if she looks like that…and Koneko-chan…I'm glad she's getting along with Ravel…

…Xenovia…and Irina…I remember when they were enemies at first…

"Ddraig, this person has the curse circulating through his entire body. —He's at his limits!"

[I know that, Ophis! I already know that! But he won't die! This man has always kept on standing up!]

…Rossweisse-san…Gasper…hurry and come…home…

…Azazel-sensei…Kiba…Matsuda, Motohama…my important…

[Let's go home! Partner! What are you doing! Stand up! You always stood up!]

…Sairaorg-san…Vali…I still…want to fight…you guys…

…Rias…the one I love…

《—Ise, come back to me.》

…I'm glad that…I confessed to her…

…I will definitely…return to…your…side…

"I love you Rias…"

I'm glad…that I could at least…say that…

…—

_[Shame isn't it?]_

I heard a voice that I didn't recognize. The darkness that I could only see in my eyees now vanished away by the strange light that looks to be static that you see in the television.

_[Just as everything was going so well for you, you died.] _There was that voice again. _[Was it all in vain? Has everything you been through was leading to this particular moment? The moment you died?] _

N-No...

I can't die yet. T-There was so much things I wanted to accomplished before I leave this world. I wanted to learn how to use the power of the Hakuryuukou that I stole from Vali during our first fight. I wanted to become the ultimate pawn and become ultimate class devil with Kiba. T-There also my promises to fight against Vali and Sairaorg in the future. I-I also want to further my relationship with Rias and the other girls in the Occult Research Club and become Harem King.

_[So you want to live? Is that it?] _

Y-Yeah I guess I am.

_[Then how about a deal?] _

A deal?

The static slowly started to clear up to show an imagine. The imagine was a young dark skinned man dressed in a white tux and top hat. He had beautiful straight silver hair that reached down his shoulders and bright golden eyes. He carried a white cane in his hands, which each were covered by a white glove. The background he was in was a fancy living room with a fireplace and large book shelf.

_[I'll save your soul from Samael's curse and in return you must do something for me. Do you have a deal?] _

Sure... If I can see Rias and the others one more time, then I don't mind being in your debt.

_[Good. Now get ready Issei Hyoudou. I'm sending your precious soul and memories on a ride of your life time.] _

The mysterious man used the bottom part of his cane to tap the ground. Then a purple magic circle appeared beneath his feet. The bright light coming from the magic circle flashed up. Everything around the living room is getting enveloped by the light of the magic circle.

_[Let's meet again, Oppai Dragon.] _The mysterious man said before he vanished by the light.

* * *

**Before I say anything: Ahem! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to Gunmare! Happy birthday to me! Now everyone sings it! (JK) **

**Today I turned 19, plus I finished High School with a advance diploma last Monday! (Oh yeah! I'm on fire!)**

**Important News: I'll do one more chapter on A Second Chance. I've been receiving a quite of fan mail of having Akeno reunite with her mother and forgive Ise for the misunderstanding and hiding secrets from her. **

**Well I know the prologue isn't much but this is it.**

**If you're curious who is the black knight Ise is fighting in the beginning in the story, then you must wait and see. Also has everyone noticed how many years I've decided to send Ise back? Yes, seven. **

**Why did I do this? I want to do something original that's why. You'll see why I send Ise seven years to the past and what new things I'll decide to change that is different from A Second Chance. **

**Also though this doesn't apply to the story, but I want people to know about Highschool DxD's translator and what's he has been through lately if you haven't looked over his blog. I want everyone to be very thankful to Code Zero for still translating the Light Novels despite what he's been going through. **

**Also I'm also excited for Volume 18 for being out (And love the spoilers by the way) and seeing that a 3rd season of the anime is coming out. So I can't wait for Kuroka, Arthur, Tannin, Sairaorg, Juggernaut Drive to appeared, Oppai Dragon Song, and Asia having first kiss with Ise (along with the ecchi, can't forget the ecchi.) **

**Now for the preview of the second chapter: **

**In the next of A New Opportunity: Body of a child... A new reality... Self Doubt... A reunion with the last person you suspect. **

**Next time in A New Opportunity: Reality Shift**

**Ise: Was everything I've been through all a dream? **


	2. Life 01: Reality Shift

_**A New Opportunity **_

* * *

**The prologue was a huge success and I hope the this chapter is just as great. I don't own High School DxD or anything related to the Franchise. The story and characters belong to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

**_Life 01: Reality Shift _**

_*Beep Beep*_

I heard the loud sound of my alarm clock ringing me to wake up.

I made a small groan as I rolled over to hit my alarm clock, however...

_*Bam!*_

I fell out of my bed and went head first into wooden floor.

"Ouch..." I said, rubbing my injured face.

_*Beep, Beep*_

I made a sound with my tongue and then shut off by slamming my hand on the buzzer.

I let out a sigh of relief after I hit my alarm clock at getting some peace and quiet.

Huh... I used to own a clock that was too loud that I had to dispose of it. Weird this alarm clock looks like the one I use to have. Wait a minute...

"Huh?" I said, noticing something peculiar about my room. The bed that I use to sleep in with Rias and Asia is now back to the bed that I used to sleep in before Rias renovated the entire house. The size and color of my room was back the way it was before the renovation. Heck, some of the stuff I did own before the renovation I had before is also gone. Instead its been replace stuff that belongs to a ten year old.

"What happened to my-" I stopped talking the moment I saw my reflection on the mirror that I had once when I was a kid.

I no longer have the muscular and tone build body of a seventeen year old. Instead I have the body of a young, slightly chubby, ten year old boy.

"Ise! It's time for school!"

The door to my bedroom opened and the one who opened it was my mother! Hey, is it me or does she looks younger?

"Ise, what's wrong?" my mom asked, raising a brow in confusion.

"A-Ah... I-I'm fine." I said, stuttering in between my words.

"Alright then, get dressed."

My younger looking mother left my room after that.

I peeked my head out the hall to see it was the same as before the renovation happened. There weren't another flight of stairs or an elevator. I pulled my head back and closed the door to my room.

I sat back down on my bed, trying to think back how in the world did I end up in this predicament.

Ddraig, do you have anything to say?

...

Hey Ddraig can you hear me? I'm trying to speak with you!

...

"Ddraig...?" I looked at my left hand. I extended it out and said: "Boosted Gear!"

I suspected that my Sacred Gear to come out, however nothing came. I tried repeatedly to summoned my Sacred Gear, but it never appeared. I'm started to feel tensed now.

"Ise! Are you going to come down right now or should I come up there and dragged you out!" I could hear my mother scream from the kitchen.

"I'll be down in a moment!" I shouted after I went out of my room to respond to my mother's threat from the stairs.

I went back inside my room and decided to get dressed out of the pajamas I'm wearing. While I changed in my room, I reviewed everything that has happened so far from the moment I woke up.

So far I haven't seen Rias or anyone else from the Occult Research Club or from Vali's team. I appear to be in my seven year old body, my house is back to how it used to be before the renovation happened, and my mother looks a younger. And finally I can't summon my Boosted Gear or communicate with Ddraig at all.

And the worst of all I can't remembered what exactly happened after I stayed in the Dimensional Gap. Was I able to save Ophis from that bastard Shalba? Crap, I can't remember a thing!

I cursed in silence after my head started to hurt for thinking too much.

I headed downstairs after I was done changing clothes. There in the kitchen I saw my dad, who also appeared a few years younger as well, sitting on the table and eating his breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Ise." My dad greeted me with his mouth full of food.

"A-Ah yeah, morning." I replied back with a nervous grin.

I sat down on the seat across from my father. Mom came by to deliver my breakfast to me and then sat down in the seat right next to my dad. My dad picked up his morning newspaper and started to read it as mom and I started to eat our meal. I took a long sip of my drink while my dad started to talk about an article in the newspaper.

"Says here that they're almost done with building that new academy that is a few blocks from here. It's going to become an all girl's school too."

I spat out all the juice from my mouth, which hit my mom.

"Ahh! Ise! What's wrong with you!" My soaked mom exclaimed.

"S-S-Sorry!" I quickly apologized before turning my dad. "But I need to see that article!"

I quickly yanked the newspaper from my dad's possession.

I began to read the news article heedfully.

What my dad said was all true. There was an all girl's school getting build and its location is exactly where Kuoh academy was. The only thing that the school was missing was its name.

"Ise, what's wrong?" I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder.

"It's nothing." I lied to him, putting the newspaper down on the table.

"Well if you're done with your breakfast then it's time to go to school then." my mom said, drying herself with a towel her hands.

...

I left for school after breakfast. The elementary that I attended was in the same direction where Kuoh Academy was at. I walked to school by myself, so I decided to head to Kuoh Academy.

When I arrived to the Kuoh Academy, I saw a construction site where the school was supposed to be.

"Hey you!" I turned around to see a businessman wearing a construction worker's hat and woman-probably his assistant- who also wore some business clothes. "Yeah you. What are you doing here? A kid like you shouldn't be here. Shouldn't you be going to school or something?"

"Ah yes I am," I told the businessman. "But I was curious in the school you're building."

"Ah you have an interest in construction then?" the business man asked, raising a brow keenly.

"Well no," I said. "I was more interested in the name of the school."

"Oh that," the businessman replied bitterly. "Is that all you're interested in?"

I nodded and the businessman rolled is eyes in response.

"Well if I remember correctly the name of the school should be called... Ishibumi Academy."

"What? Isn't the name of the school isn't Kuoh Academy?" I asked.

"No, I'm sure. This school here is going to be an all girl military school." the businessman assured me.

"N-No it can't be." I gawked in disbelief.

I backed away from the businessman before making a run for it.

"Um sir, Ishibumi Academy is on the other side of town. The school here is actually going to be called Kuoh Academy."

"Oh that's right! Hey Kid! The school is actually going to be called Kuoh Academy! Kid?"

I was so far away that I couldn't hear what the businessman or his assistance were saying. I kept on running till I couldn't run anymore. I ended up passing the elementary school, so I decided to go back. I could have ditched school today, but I didn't want to make my parents worried. I ended up late anyways, but I didn't care.

I didn't pay attention to the teacher or any of my classmates till lunch. I ended up wondering how did I end up in the body of a ten year old and wondering what hell happen in the Dimensional Gap. I know by fact that I was poisoned by Samael's curse and I passed out due to it.

But what happened after that? What happened after I saved Ophis? Why can't I remember anything after that? Why? Why? Why?

-Then a thought crossed my mind.

A dream...

Could it be possible that everything that happened was all just a dream? It's possible that I made everything up? All the battles I experienced... All the people I met... The relationships I built with them... All the ecchi moments I had... Could it be possible that I dreamt it all?

How could it be possible that it was all a dream?

I'll admit it. It felt too unrealistic to be true.

A world where Revelation has already happened and it ended with the death of God of the bible and the four original Maous. Not only that, but other mythologies like Norse, Hindu, and other mythologies existed as well.

And there was also the fact that there were also many beautiful girls seeking for my attention and the moments I had were too erotic to happen to a nobody like me.

I'm about ten years old. If my memories served me right, it has been over a year since I've became a true pervert due to the influence of that old man from the park. I was soon isolated from my peers due to having a dirty mind.

So everything that happened to me must have been made up huh? It was nothing more but a dream of being a male protagonist of some light novel. Just like the male protagonist of a light novel, I possessed unimaginable power, had the affection of many girls and even had an amazing girlfriend. I probably made up everything since I had no friends and I usually fantasized mostly ecchi stuff, so it was probably natural that I had many cute girls attracted to me and do erotic things to me in that dream and meet many interesting and unique people.

But still... it felt so real...

"Ise? What's wrong?"

I snapped out of my train of thought when my teacher called my name.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" my teacher asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're crying."

"Huh?" I didn't comprehend what the teacher wasn't saying till I wiped on of my cheeks with my palm. I looked back up at my teacher.

"Do you want to go to the guidance counselor?"

"No," I sniffed the snout in my noise and wiped the flowing tears from my eyes. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

...

The school was over before I knew it. I didn't pay attention to a single word to the teacher or do any school work. When it was lunch and recess, I was completely alone without a single peer coming up to me wondering what was wrong with me. The teacher called me during the middle of recess and asked again just to make sure I didn't need to speak with the guidance counselor.

I told her I was fine and it was nothing more than allergies and she bought it. I spent the remaining time in recess wondering one thing that didn't make sense to me this whole time.

...Why did I dream thatt my life was that way for seven whole years?

I experienced seven years within the dream. Within that dream I experienced puberty, I've seen and owned technology that hasn't been made yet, and I felt physical feelinga like pain and touching lots of Oppai. I remember so much of my years as a teen, some that are too realistic till I met Rias and the others. That couldn't be a dream at all.

That's the thing that I think of as a proper solution.

Within all the dreams I had, there wasn't a dream where I spent six and half years living an odd life and the other six months I lived in a world that I never thought existed. That was the only thing I didn't understand.

I let out a sigh of annoyance while I headed out from the entrance of the school. My head is starting to hurt now due to thinking too much about this.

I decided to let it go and headed home.

While leaving the school building a glint of silver came into my eyes. It's at the school gate.

"…"

…

For a moment I had mistaken it as a scene from a movie.

A young kid was looking up at the elementary school. Silver haired. Grayfia-san was silver haired as well but that kid's was denser, more like, its dark colour was stronger.

He's a foreigner so I can't estimate his age by looking at him but maybe around the same age as me? Younger than me? No….

Just that he's looking up at the school building, just that act was visible to me like an illusion. He must have realised my presence, his eyes are looking towards me. Those blue eyes were so transparent that one would be drawn in. With a smile like an angel he spoke to me while coming towards me.

"Hello Issei Hyoudou..."

"Vali...? Is that really you...?"

The silver haired boy nodded and asked: "Can you explain to me what's going on? One minute I was slowly dying from Samael's curse and the next thing I knew I woke up in my ten year old body. Hey, why the hell are you crying?"

It was true. I was crying again, but I didn't care.

I didn't say anything, however I instead did something to Vali that was probably the last thing I ever wanted to do... I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Whoa! What are you doing Issei Hyoudou!? Issei?"

I didn't listen to a single word Vali was saying. Instead I put my head on his shoulder and cried out in relief that everything I thought that everything that happen to me was true...

...

Vali and I went to the park after I calmed down. We sat down in the bench while watching everyone else minding their own business in the park.

"So you don't how we ended up in the past either then?" Vali asked.

"No," I said. "I can't remember a single thing after receiving Samael's curse from Shalba and I can't communicate with Ddraig at all. How about you Vali? Can you speak with Albion?"

"Yeah I've spoken with Albion before coming here," Vali replied. "We believed that you and Ddraig probably have a hunch why we're spent back seven years to the past."

"We I don't have a clue how it happened and I can't speak with Ddraig at all." I told him, clutching my left hand into a fist in frustration.

"It must be that you're too probably too weak to summoned you're Sacred Gear," Vali assumed. "There are many people who can't summoned their Sacred Gears due to being weak and probably don't know that they exist."

Being to weak eh? That should sound right. If I remembered correctly, Ddraig told me he was trying to communicate with me for a long time, but couldn't since I was too weak and there were also some of my past senpai who weren't aware that they were the Sekiryuutei for being weak too.

"Hey Vali-"

Before I said continue to say anything, Vali cut me off by putting his hand on top of my mouth. I didn't understand what he was doing till I noticed my surrounding. The people in the park are frozen solid. There are things in mid air like a Frisbee and birds that are frozen as well and not coming down to the ground.

The only thing that was moving was none other than the sky, where it started to be distorted.

_"Kukuku..."_ I heard a strange laughter in the sky.

For some reason the voice sounded familiar to me, but I can't think of anybody I know who sounds like that.

_"So the two Heavenly Dragons have reunited have finally reunited. I've been waiting for ages for the two of you reunited."_

Urgh, where in the world did I heard that voice?

"Ah! My head!" I placed both my hands on top of my head as it started to hurt.

All of my memories flashed through my eyes. Everything I remembered, everything I forgotten, and every little detail about my life came to me all at once. It was like I was reliving everything I've been through.

Then a memory crossed my mind.

A memory that happened after I rescued Ophis. A memory that I couldn't believe it I forgot about. A memory of that man dressed in white. He told me that he was going save me from Samael's curse and I'll be in his debut.

When I opened my eyes and took my hands off my head, Vali and I were no longer in the park. We're in a familiar living room and large bookshelf near the fireplace.

"Well hello Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou." A voice greeted us from behind.

We both turned around to see a young dark skinned man dressed in a white tux and top hat. He had beautiful straight silver hair that reached down his shoulders and bright golden eyes. He carried a white cane in his hands, which each were covered by a white glove.

I remembered him from the memory flashed I just had.

"How do you do?" the young man asked, taking off his top hat and taking a quick bow. "The name is Father Time. You probably don't remember me, but I'm the man who rescued you from death itself."

* * *

**Hello everyone and welcome to a session that I like to call: Point out the flaw! This is for all the flaws for every chapter I made (well in the Antebellum Arc) in A Second Chance now its time for our very first one. **

**You might may or may not notice but the biggest flaw of the first chapter was Ise able to communicate with Ddraig in his "weak" ten year old body. Ise hasn't been able to communicate with Ddraig or sense his presence till Life 00 of Volume 02, after a month he became a reincarnated devil. **

**Also in Volume 07, Ddraig (I believed) said that there were other hosts similar Ise, prior to being reincarnated to a devil, who didn't awaken the powers of the Sekiryuutei. So the first thing I decided to put Ise in a situation where he can't communicate with Ddraig due to being too weak (let alone summoned the Sacred Gear).**

**So that's why I made Ise not able to speak with Ddraig and made think that his past life was nothing more but a dream. ****As we speak Ddraig is trying to speak back to Ise.**

**And you all must be wondering how the does Vali remembered Ise? Well that will be explained in the next chapter. Kudos for anyone who can guess why Vali remembers his past life.**

**Before I go there are some changes that I will state before the I leave.**

**Changes: **

**1)There will be only 3 people who will remember their past lives along with Ise (Vali/Albion are one of them.) There are two more, but I won't state them. **

**2) Issei won't go after the Yamata no Orochi or Kusanagi, but the sword will play a part of the story. He's going to get a new sword instead.**

**3) Ise won't get cursed by Father Time, but Father Time does own Ise's life since he does have the power to undo his time traveling spell. **

**4) The subplot will involve Ddraig and Albion's relationship (for the beginning at least). **

**5) Two characters will be coming back from the dead to aid Ise (Kudos for anyone solving it.) **

**6) I'm just doing the first 3 arcs, but Rizevim will play a role in them and will serve as the main antagonist (but I'm not sure.) **

**7) There may not be a sequel to this story, but I'm still figuring things out. A Second Chance was supposed to be a trilogy, but I decided to trash it due to personal reasons, which is to start fresh again. **

**Go read my good friends Sinbad765's High School DxD: One Final Hope. **

**it's time for the preview of the next chapter:**

**Return of Ddraig... Purpose of reconstruction... Paying off the debt of a life time... Fruit of Good and Evil... Forgiveness... **

**Next time in A New Opportunity: The Man of Time **

**Ise: Me a phenomenon? You're kidding right? **


	3. Life 02: The Man of Time

_** A New Opportunity **_

* * *

** I don't own High School DxD or anything related to the Franchise. The story and characters belong to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

**_Life 02: The Man of Time_**

The man dressed in a white, who saved my soul -and apparently Vali's as well- known as Father Time-sama stood right in front of us. He snapped his fingers and an attractive, buxom brunette maid-with an amazing bust- coming in with a tray of delicious snacks.

"Sit." Father Time-sama said, taking a seat for himself.

Vali and I obliged by sitting on a leather sofa to next each other. The brunette maid passed the snacks and cup of tea to the three of us before leaving. When the maid left, it was total awkward silence.

None of us said a word to another. Father Time-sama drank a sip of his tea exquisitely like a true nobleman while I drank my tea a bit awkwardly since I never learned how to drink tea properly. Vali on the other hand didn't drink his tea at all. He didn't even eat the snacks the beautiful maid gave us! Hey eat up! This beautiful Oneesan (girl, not sister) probably spent all her time making these delicious snacks!

"So today's weather in Japan is nice." Father Time-sama said, trying to bring up small talk to break the awakward silence, but it's only making the atmosphere even worse.

We all remain in an awkward silence for another minute or two before I decided to clear my throat to say something.

"A-Ah... Father Time-sama..." I was very hesitant to speak. Mostly because I wasn't sure how to thank the man that I barely know who saved me from death.

"What is it my child?" Father Time-sama asked in a well-mannered tone.

My face redden when I notice the glamorous smile on his face. I put the tea cup down to a mini table that stood between the sofa Vali and I sat and the fancy chair Father Time-sama sat in. When I put the tea cup down, I got up from my seat.

I took one last gulp before I spoke. "Thank for saving my life, Father Time-sama!" I spoke very fast while I did a quick small bow.

Father Time-sama snickered in response. "Don't worry about it Issei Hyoudou. It's an honor to be thanked by the great Sekiryuutei himself. Ah speaking of Sekiryuutei..."

Father Time-sama seemed to remember something important and snapped his fingers. The moment he snapped his fingers I felt something coming from my left hand.

"Summon it." Father Time-sama said, leaving me puzzled. I thought by looking at my expression, Father Time-sama will get annoyed of my ignorance, but instead he simply chuckled. "Your Sacred Gear. Try summoning your Sacred Gear."

"Ah, sure." I said, putting my left hand out.

I closed my eyes and concentrated all my thoughts into this summon. I couldn't pulled this off before since I was too weak to summoned it. I hope this time it was different.

"Come forth! Boosted Gear!"

A flash of red light starts to take form and covers my left arm. After the light disappears, my left arm is covered in a red gauntlet. It's equipped with a flashy looking object. It looks like a very fine and realistic cosplay item. The part that covers the back of my hand has a green gem-like object embedded in it. Actually, it looks more like a jewel instead of a just a gem.

I smiled in relieved after seeing the red gauntlet.

[Partner...?] I heard a familiar voice coming from the gauntlet as the jewel lighten up.

"Ddraig!" I called out my partner's named out loud.

[Oh partner... *Sniff*... I'm so glad that you're been able to hear me...]

"Ddraig? Are you crying?" I asked.

[Yeah... I've been crying...] Ddraig admitted.

"Ah your poor thing," Father Time-sama said sympathetically. "You must have been worried about your partner."

[No... Not really.]

"Ha?" Both Father Time-sama and I gawked in Ddraig's response.

"W-W-Wait, if you weren't crying about me, what were crying about?" I had to ask.

[Just watch.] Ddraig sniffed as a vision appeared from the jewel.

The vision had all of my past senpais. They were all lined up together like some sort of choir. There was one of them dressed like a composer who carried a baton. Wait the composer who carrying the baton is thought of one the past Albion that came from the jewel of the Divine Dividing that I inserted into the Boosted Gear during my first fight against Vali! What is he doing dressed like a composer?

[Okay, let's try this again.] Albion-senpai tapped the baton on the music stand and waved it up the air like a composer.

[There is a breast-loving Dragon living in the edge of a certain country

The Dragon goes for a walk when the weather is good

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU

There are so many types of breasts

But he likes the big ones the best

The Oppai Dragon also flies today

In an edge of a certain town, the Oppai Dragon was laughing

Even on a stormy day, the Oppai Dragon becomes happy by pressing breasts

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN

He has seen lots of breasts, but he likes big ones the best

The Oppai Dragon also pushes today!]

I'm stupefied. I'm truly am, yet I had a feeling. A terrible feeling that it was going to happen.

[Bravo! Bravo!] Albion-senpai applauded the choir of my past senpai with around of applause. [However this isn't enough. If we're going to regain the connection to our Kohai, we need to make it more lively and this time with more feeling.]

Wait! So the way my past senpais were singing wasn't lively enough or had enough feeling? They were all in sync and they sounded a lot better than the singer of the actually theme song!

[They've been singing the Oppai Dragon theme song for the past few hours.] Ddraig explained with depressed sigh. [They think that they might be able to communicate with you again if they tried singing the Oppai Dragon theme song over and over again.]

So no wonder Ddraig has been crying. These bakas senpais of mine have been torturing the poor Ddraig for hours with the only thing that make him depressed!

"Hey! You baka-"

[What the hell is the meaning of this!]

Before I could chew off my senpais for making Ddraig depressed, a familiar voice interrupting me coming from Vali's direction. Father Time-sama, myself, and even my baka past senpais, especially Albion-Senpai, turned towards to Vali's direction, who had his Divine Dividing popped out from his back.

[Why in the good name of Lucifer is one of my past predecessors in the Boosted Gear and why is he participating in such foul activity!?] The voice exclaimed through the Divine Dividing.

[Albion! Is that you?] Ddraig asked, identified the voice.

[Yes, Ddraig its me!] Albion affirmed. [But that's isn't important right now! I'm more concern about why that predecessor of mine is doing around in your Boosted Gear and acting so idiotic like your current host!]

We all turned our gaze back to the Boosted Gear, vision on the jewel zoomed in on Albion-senpai.

[Ah it's been a while since I last saw you, Issei Hyoudou, Albion.] Albion-senpai said, noticing my presence and saying hello to original Albion. He looked the other way, which got me puzzled on what is he doing. [Good news everybody! It worked! We've made contact with our Kohai!]

[Yeah! The song of Oppai Dragon work!]

[Our voice reached to our beloved Kohai!]

[Three cheers for all our hardwork! Hip hip!]

[Hooray!]

[Hip hip!]

[Hooray!]

[Hip hip!]

[Hooray!]

I could hear loud cheers of joy from the background. It must have been my past senpais. Ddraig did say that they've been trying to reach to me by singing Oppai Dragon's theme song. I really want to tell them the truth that singing Oppai Dragon didn't help at all, but after hearing those happy cheers, I decided to let it slide and allow them to have their moment.

[So what does my former partner want to talk about?] Albion-senpai asked, turning his head back to Vali and the Divine Dividing.

[How did you, one of my past predecessors, get into the Boosted Gear?] The original Albion asked.

[It happened during our current partners first fight.] Ddraig explained. [This fragment thought of a past Hakuryuukou entered the Boosted Gear when my partner inserted one of the Divine Dividing jewels into Boosted Gear.]

[Though the real me must be probably be still in the Divine Dividing.] Albion-Senpai added.

[Okay, then why don't you tell me why he is behaving is like a bamboo like the rest of your former partners?] Albion asked.

[Oh... I'm the cause of all this.] Albion-senpai confessed casually like it was nothing.

[What!?]

[Yeah I caused everyone to be this way after Issei Hyoudou made his new chant and convert his scale mail from red to crimson.]

"It was because of Albion-senpai I was able to overcome the dark thoughts of my past predecessors and not use Juggernaut Drive." I added into Albion-senpai and the original Albion's conversation.

[S-So it was because of a Hakuryuukou you were able to obtained your crimson armor then?] the original Albion asked.

[Kind of.] Albion-Senpai said, waving his hand sideways. [I simply use the power of divide to surpass the darkness of the Juggernaut Drive while Issei Hyoudou did the rest.]

"Okay if you were the one help Issei Hyoudou achieved his crimson armor, then why did you do it?" Vali brought up.

[Oh that's an easy one.] Albion-senpai said with a cheerful smile. [It's because he's interesting. I understood why two of the strongest Sekiryuuteis in history vanished while laughing. If it's Ise, who has enthusiasm and amusement that can blow away the curse, then he might be able to lead the Two-Heavenly Dragons to a new possibility.]

"The way you speak of Issei Hyoudou is you believes he's a-"

" -A phenomenon?"

-!?

Father Time-sama finished off Vali's sentence before Vali had a chance to finish it. The three of us- Albion-Senpai, Vali, and myself- shifted our gazes to Father Time, who took a quick sip of his tea before speaking again.

"Yeah I said it. I believe that Issei Hyoudou is a phenomenon. Though I know you weren't going to refer him as that, Vali, you have to admit he's not someone you call normal, especially since he's a big pervert who received major power ups by the touch of breast ."

Vali made a bitter smile after he hearing that. "You're right. I'll admit that my rival is far from normal, and I'll admit some of the things he does isn't "normal" But now that you mentioned it, it makes me kind of relieved that my rivalry is truly a phenomenon, despite the flaws he has, especially his perverted side."

Vali's bitter smile changed into a smile of pleasure as he talks about me being a phenomenon, but I'm none the other hand...

"Me...? A phenomenon? No, you must be mistaking me for another." I said modestly.

I can think hundreds of people consider to be a bigger phenomenon than me and a good reason too. There is Sirzechs and Ajuka Bleezebub-sama, who are consider to to devils of their own class known as "Super Devils." There is a Sairaorg who strives to achieve his goal to become Maou despite not having any demonic is also Kiba due to achieving his Holy Demonic Sword, and even Vali for not only being the strongest Hakuryuukou that ever existed, but also being a descendant of Lucifer.

They are deserved to be called a "phenomenon", not me.

"You seemed to be doubting yourself, child." Father Time-sama said just by looking at the look of my face.

My body tensed up after he said that. "Ah yes. I'm sorry, Father Time-sama, but I can't think of a perfectly good reason why you consider me as a phenomenon in the first place."

Father Time-sama smile turned into an earnest frown. He breathed in and out before he continued to speak.

"I lived a long life. I was born since the dawn of time itself. But you want to know something, Issei Hyoudou, Vali Lucifer, and you too past predecessor of the Divine Dividing. Not only I act as the anthropomorphized depiction of time, but I also became the watcher of the entire universe."

-!? My eyes widen up by surprised from what Father Time-sama just said.

The watcher of the entire universe!? Does he mean he sees everything to happening to everyone everywhere?

"As the observer of the entire universe, I tend to see things in a cycle." Father Time-sama continued. "A repeated cycle to frank. You have heard the old saying "History repeats itself"? Well that's what I always see; things repeated itself. I've seen the same thing for so long that I find the world to be so boring now."

Interesting. Father Time-sama and Vali both have same view of the world we're currently in. Father Time-sama continued.

"Did you know that if an important mythological figure like a chief-god or someone who is like the original Maou dies, then the balance of the universe changes. It affected everyone within the human and mythological world. Though you might not realize this, but the death of God of the Bible and the four original Maous not only affected the way the core members of the biblical faction thinks, but also affects the lives of other Gods and deities in all mythologies in the world. "

Now that he talked about it, I'm starting to see what he was trying to say. I've met and spoken with other mythological figures from different faction and what I suspected from was completely different. A prime example is the chief-god Odin. He was totally not what I suspected to be when I first meet him. I suspected to him to be a stuck up, stern, and have great pride in himself. However when I got to know him, he was kind, lay back, and sadly perverted, and I mean very perverted, old man.

"After God of the Bible and the Four Maous died during the Great War, I suspected that their deaths would greatly affect the world in either the way they think or change the fate of others. Though I was glad that some changes did happen in the world, but I was sadly disappointed. The huge changes I seek came very slowly and it was so anti-climactic. I have seen the changes that the death of Biblical leaders placed in many mythological figures, however the cycle of repetition didn't end. History kept repeating itself. I was for sure that if the future of the world kept repeating itself then it would be the end for everybody, albeit I found something interesting that had to be the work of the death of God of the bible and the original Four Maou."

He stopped speaking and pointed his finger directly at me.

"And that interesting thing is... you!"

"Eh? Me?" I pointed to myself while Faher Time-sama nodded.

"You know why I called you a phenomenon? It's because you possess the strength to destroy the old world and bring in a new one."

"Wait what!?" I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. Father Time-sama is thinking too highly of me! I may have the power to defeat or killed a God if I mastered it, but I don't have that kind of power to change the world!

"F-Fa-Father Time-sama, there is no way I possess the power you're speaking of." I said, stuttering in between my words.

Father Time-sama let out a sigh as he got up from his chair. "You really think that your existence doesn't play a crucial role in the world we live in?"

He tapped the bottom of the cane against the ground. The entire living room began to be devoured by darkness. Vali and I got off from the sofa in time before it was consumed by the darkness. It wasn't long till the entire living room was pitched black along with the furniture.

The darkness soon faded away, the scenery we're in is... a destroyed city. What also make the scenery so disturbing is that the ruin city is also a battleground. There are humans, angels, fallen angels, and devils fighting against one another. The angels and fallen angels are using their power of light while the devils use their demonic energy and humans using their Sacred Gears.

I didn't understand what is going on till...

[Boost!]

There was a human that caught my attention. He's a young handsome man with long black hair and light green eyes. He looked right about my age and he had a slender build. He was dressed like some sort of black biker's attire. The only reason I had my full attention on him was because he had something on his left hand that he shouldn't have...

... The Boosted Gear...

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

The moment after the Boosted Gear made its announcement, the young looking biker was covered in a familiar red armor. The red armor is none other than my Boosted Gear's scale mail! Why is here-

"This is the world where Issei Hyoudou never existed." Father Time-sama said, looking directly at the Sekiryuutei intervening the attacks of the angels, fallen angels, and devils. "The Sekiryuutei over there is the one who replaces Issei Hyoudou."

"What exactly is he doing in this war?" Vali asked.

"The Sekiryuutei over there is intervening in the war between the biblical factions." Father Time-sama explained. "He's leading a small brigade filled with angels, fallen angels, devils, and other races against the entire biblical factions."

"Wait a minute. Why are the biblical factions at war in this world?" I asked.

"It's because Kokabiel killed the heiress of the house of Sitri."

Sona Sitri, the best friend and rival of Rias and young sister of the current Maou Leviathan, Serafall Leviathan. She was also the current student council president of the Kuoh Academy.

For a moment I didn't understand why Sona-kaichou died since I didn't exist in that world, but when I finally did the math, it came to me.

Rias had problems with her family involving her engagement with Raiser before Kokabiel came to town. Since I didn't exist in that world, then Rias wouldn't been able to free herself from Raiser's engagement and that means she's-

NO! I don't want to believe that there is a world where Rias is forced to marry some douche bag out her own will! I won't accept it! Never!

"If you're wondering if the Rias of that world married Raiser Phoenix, then no."

I snapped out of my train of thought after hearing Father Time-sama's voice. I lifted my gaze up to view Father Time-sama's back.

"In all the worlds I've seen, Rias Gremory has never wed with Raiser Phoenix or any pure blood devil she accepts to be her mate. I don't believe there is such a world where Rias Gremory is forced to married someone who she doesn't love." Father Time-sama said without looking back at me.

I let out a sigh of relieved after hearing that. I'm greatly relieved that all the Rias in the other worlds aren't force to marry someone that she doesn't love.

"Now then..." Father Time-sama tapped the bottom part of his cane to the floor. The imagine of the battlefield where the other Sekiryuutei facing against the biblical factions vanished and we're now standing back in the living room.

The busty maid came back while holding on to a tray with a piece of fruit.

"Let's get to business then." Father Time-sama said, heading back to his seat while the his maid approached me with the fruit she was carrying on that tray. "Do you see that fruit my maid is carrying?"

"Ah yeah, I see it." I told him awkwardly, unsure what's purpose of the fruit is about.

"The fruit you see is none other the fruit that came from the Tree of the knowledge of Good and Evil."

-!?

Not only me, but also Vali seemed very shock to hear about the piece of fruit.

I've remember hearing about the Tree of the knowledge of Good and Evil. It's the fruit of the tree that made Adam and Eve, the first man and woman to ever existed in the world, to be banned from the garden of Eden. I only know this because I overheard the church trio talking about it. If my memory serves me right, the location of the tree and its fruit is in heaven. So why does Father Time-sama got his hand on the fruit in the first place!? What is he tending to do with this fruit.

"Wait, don't tell me you're serious about giving the fruit to Issei Hyoudou!? Do you know the risk of someone with his crappy brain-no offense-like his might happen if he can't handle it!?" Vali asked, guessing Father Time-sama's motivates.

"Yes, I know." Father Time-sama affirmed by nodding, "But I believe that young Issei Hyoudou has what it takes to eat the fruit. True he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, however his strong will makes up for it."

"H-Hey!" I stuttered. "What exactly are you planning to do with me and this fruit."

"You're going to eat it of course." Father Time-sama said, leaving more confused.

"But what is about the fruit that makes Vali so edgy?"

"Issei, the fruit itself isn't any normal fruit," Vali said. "Eating the fruit expands the mind of its devourer by giving you the wisdom of the everything in the world, and give you the wisdom of an old sage. However there is a price for all that knowledge."

"A Price?"

"Yes," Father Time-sama said. "All of the knowledge and wisdom in the world might change your sanity depending on how smart you are, your strong will, and how pure is your heart is. Heck you might die if you can't handle the knowledge of the fruit."

-!?

"So you're making me eat this piece of fruit, despite knowing the side effects that might happen to me!?"

"Of course," Father Time-sama casually like it wasn't nothing. "You're going to need the knowledge of the fruit if you're going to continue you're road as Sekiryuutei."

?

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising a brow.

Father Time-sama leaned his back to his chair and rested his arms on his arm rest. "Tell me Issei Hyoudou, what are you going to do now since I brought Ddraig and the Boosted Gear back to you?"

"Um... Well I... I might..." I began to blurted out sound, but a single clear word came out from my mouth. I began to rub the back of my neck sheepishly.

I really have no idea what I'm planning to do now that I have Ddraig and the Boosted Gear back. I no longer possess the power of the Balance Breaker, my Illegal Move Trident, or even my True-Queen. Heck I'm no longer a devil in the first place! It was only when I was devil I was able to summoned the Boosted Gear in the first place!

"Do you know why I'm giving you the fruit Issei Hyoudou?" Father Time-sama suddenly asked.

"No I don't."

I was very curious why Father Time-sama is giving me something so sacred like the fruit from the Tree of knowledge of good and evil.

"It's because I believe you're the phenomenon that will change the world," Fahter Time-sama explained. "And I want to help you become the phenomenon that the world needs. That's why I'm willing to offer you my help. That's why I want to have a pact with you Issei Hyoudou. The contract is that I, Father Time, am willing to aid Issei Hyoudou in his training to become the greatest Sekiryuutei that ever existed and in return you must do my bidding any time or anywhere. And this apple here represents the contract between the two us. So how about it Issei Hyoudou. Are you willing to sign the pact by biting that apple?"

I thought deeply about the offer Father Time-sama is offering me. I'm already in this man's debt as it is for saving my life from Samael's curse and there is no way I'm going to do nothing for seven years till I become a devil once more. I probably no longer posses the power of my scale mail or the power of my Illegal Move Trident or even my Crimson Cardinal Promotion. Heck I probably can't handle none of the three due to being in a weak body of a ten year old.

The maid passed me the tray with the sacred fruit on top. I caressed the piece of fruit in my hand and picked it up. I examined the fruit and then to Father Time-sama.

"If I eat this fruit, do you believe that I withstand the knowledge coming into my mind?" I asked.

"I do." Father Time-sama bobbed his head.

"Alright then." I let out a sigh before taking one huge bite on the fruit. As I slowly chewed on the chunk in my mouth, I quickly realize the how sweet and juicy the fruit was and began to munch down on the rest of the fruit. I didn't realize that I finished the entire fruit till I accidentally bit my own finger.

"Man that fruit was delicious!" I said, tapping my stomach in delight.

"Weird." Father Time-sama looked completely stupefied as his eyes widen and had his hand on his chin. "I suspected you to have a massive headache or something when you ate the fruit."

"Really?" I said. "Because I really don't feel-Ah!"

I placed both hands on top of my head as I felt great on my brain. Ah it must be the knowledge that Father Time-sama told me about. I need to endure the pain of the knowledge I'm receiving.

I felt out from my seat and landed on my knees.

"My head..." I groaned quietly as so many different types of information entered my mind all at once. It hurts. It hurt so much! It's like my brain is being yanked by a rack.

There is so much information going inside of my head. It's too much for me to handle it. I can't handle it any more! I just can't!

"Ise..."

Just as I was about to give in to the pain of the knowledge going inside of my head, a faint color of crimson appeared in my eyes.

"Ise! Hang on a little longer now... It's almost over."

That voice... I'm seeing an imagine inside of my mind. All the pain inside of my brain disappeared as she appeared... As Rias appeared... smiling to me with gentle eyes. That's when it hit me... I realize why I ate the fruit in the first place.

"AAh! Holy shit it! It fuckin' hurts!" I placed on my hands on the floor before I start banging my head on the ground. "Grrraaaaaahh!"

I smashed my head one last time on the ground before the pain began to slowly fade away. I was heavily painting to catch my breath. I've endured the painful knowledge of the fruit that came from the tree of knowledge of good and evil.

"Are you alright?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up, I see Vali offering me his other hand to get back up. I took his hand and I was pulled back up on to my feet. I sat back down to my seat after feeling dizzy just for standing.

"So how do you feel?" Father Time-sama asked.

"Fine." I told him after I let out a small pant. "I'm still the same person before I ate the fruit, or I think I am at least. However I don't feel so dense or ignorant to things anymore now that I think back about my past."

Yeah I'm actually using my new found knowledge to use now. I'm not trying to think of things that I didn't know, but about my past events that happen to me during my time as a devil. To be more specific, I'm thinking more of my time interacting with Rias and the other girls in the Occult Research Club.

Man, I'm such an idiot. How did I not pick up those romantic signs of those girls of the Occult Research Club? Man I feel like a complete idiot for not picking them up. Maybe I would have picked up those signs up earlier if I hadn't got so scarred by Raynare. Heck even if I did pick them up while still scarred from Raynare, I probably wouldn't be able to make the move in the first place.

"It's seems you're already using the knowledge in good use then." Father Time-sama pointed out. "So what exactly are you thinking of right now?"

"Oh nothing much." I said sheepishly, not wanting to tell him that I'm reflecting back about my love life.

"Okay then, Nimue..." Father Time-sama turned to his maid. He signaled her by snapping his fingers. The maid pulled out two small gems from her maid's outfit and gave it to Father Time-sama.

"Here, catch." Father Time-sama quickly threw the gem at Vali and me. We quickly caught it, thought it barely fell out from my hand while Vali caught it perfectly.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Oh you'll know when the time comes," Father Time-sama said, leaving both Vali and I puzzled. "Now I have someone who is dying to meet you."

"Another guest?" I wasn't sure who was this guess Father Time-sama talked about till I saw a small, petite girl with long black hair and dull gray eyes dressed in a gothic lolita fashioned dress.

"Ophis!" both Vali and I exclaimed in unison.

The girl, who's consider to be the most powerful dragon behind the Great leader and also the figure head and founder of the terrorist organization Khaos Brigade, and lastly the girl I saved from Shalba's hand is standing right in front of me!

"Hello Vali, Ddraig."

Ah, she must still referring as Ddraig, eh? I let it slide though since the Ophis is safe and sound.

"Are you fine? How did you end up here?"

"I've sent her soul back in time after I saved yours from Samael's curse." Father Time-sama answered my question. "Since you were so concerned of this dragon's well being, I thought I'd bring her back too to put your worries at ease."

I see... That's good to know.

"But what about your strength?"

It was Vali who asked about it.

"I have half my strength now." Ophis confessed.

Half her strength? We all looked back up to Father Time-sama.

"Well when I brought Ophis's memories of her past self she was already had all her powers of being infinite again, so I requested her to split herself into two halves. One of the halves will stay with one of you while the other forms the Khaos Brigade."

Oh that's good to know. Well I'm glad that at least Ophis have half her strength than a small portion of it.

"So is that it?" Vali asked. "Can we go back to human world now or do you need something else?"

"Well now you mentioned it... I need to speak with the spirits of the Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing."

A bunch of question marks appeared above our heads when Father Time-sama requested it. The jewel of the Boosted Gear and the light blue "feathers" of the Divine Dividing lit up as both of them speak up.

[Greeting Father Time-sama, I am the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig.]

[And I am the Vanishing Dragon, Albion.]

"Hello," Father Time-sama greeted back with a small bow. "It's an honor to speak to both Heavenly Dragons at once."

[So what business do you want to speak to the two of us?] Ddraig asked.

Father Time-sama let out some air through his mouth before he speak. "I request that both you and the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, to buried the hatchet."

! Did Father Time-sama sad what I think he said. He wants Ddraig and Albion to forgive one another after all these years of fighting against one another!? He got to be kidding me!?

[Wait, you're being serious here?] Albion asked with his voice shocked.

Father Time-sama bobbed his head. "Of course I am. Why should I joke around about it? Tell me, do you still have ill feelings for one another."

[No, I currently have no ill intentions against Albion.]

[Neither do I. However I can't forgive Ddraig.]

"Oh?" Father Time-sama raised a brow in interest and makes a devilish smile. "Don't tell me it has to do with Oppai Dragon?"

[! N-No it does not! T-That's Ddraig's problem! Not mine!]

Huh? For some reason Albion seemed rather flustered. Wait, don't tell me Father Time-sama is going to...

"Oh you don't say, Ketsuryuukou?"

[S-Shut up! No one calls me that!]

"Really? If I remembered correctly, you're the bipolar opposite of the other the Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig, who is also the Oppai Dragon. If Ddraig, who's a Heavenly Dragon, shouldn't you, his opposite, be the Ketsuryuukou? Maybe pulling down my maid's panties might triggered some sort of fetish."

The moment Father Time-sama said it, Albion started to sound dumbstruck.

[…P-Panty…panty, bottom, butt! I am not a Ketsuryuukou…!]

[Get a grip! Get a hold of yourself, White one!]

Ddraig tries to bring some sense back to Albion. Albion then says with a husky voice.

[…Listen, Ddraig. This isn't the place to say it, but…]

[What is it, Albion?]

[—You are not the only one suffering from Oppai Dragon. I am also in pain.]

[—! Uu, White one! Y-You have come to understand me…!?]

Huh, Ddraig for some reason starts crying due to being emotionally moved…

[Yeah, of course I have. Breasts and butts, why do we who were called the Two Heavenly Dragons have to suffer from such things this much? At one point I held a grudge against both you and Hyoudou Issei, but Hyoudou Issei and Vali aren't the only ones at fault here. —Most likely it is that this era is bad for the Two Heavenly Dragons.]

[Uu, I know! I can understand that! Yes! This era is too bitter for us, the legendary Dragons! Even Fafnir is in that state!]

…Is it me or are those two having a mutual understanding with each other? And does Fafnir has to do with it? Is there something that Ddraig knows about that i don't?

Both of them share their opinions with a teary voice.

[Yes, let's have a discussion till our hearts are healed.]

[Yeah, that may be a good idea. …I see, so I wasn't the only one suffering.]

Huh, is it me, or does it seem like there's a settlement of some sort happening between those two…?

"…They act as though me and Vali are at fault here." I said with a sigh of grief

I make my argument just in case, but Ddraig's speech towards me is cold.

[I'm sorry partner. Let me speak to Albion for a while. This discussion is really important for me right now.]

[Yes, I also want you to leave me alone for a while as well, Vali. There are things that only Dragons can come to understand.]

"Well that went better than I suspected." Father Time-sama said as he snapped his fingers. "Now then you guys can go back home now. Also Issei Hyoudou."

I looked at him as Vali and Ophis head to the magic circle.

"Your training starts the moment the gem you hold serves its purpose."

I tilted my head in confusion as I held to the red gem that Father Time-sama gave me. "Wait, what exactly are these gems meant to do in the first place?"

"Oh you'll know," Father Time-sama assured me before looking at Vali. "That also goes for you too, Vali Lucifer. Hold on to them with you're life."

"Don't worry. I'll keep the gem safe." Vali said reassuringly.

"It's time go to now." Father Time-sama said, taking me to the magic circle. "Don't worry Issei Hyoudou. You'll know what the purpose of the gem when the time comes. I guarantee it."

"Oh okay," I said, taking Father Time-sama's words to consideration.

The magic circle began to brighten up before one of us vanished one at time. The first one to go was Vali. Then it was Ophis, and lastly it was me. But before I go, I heard one last sentence coming from Father Time-sama's mouth.

"Let's meet again." I heard him before the light of the magic circle flashed up.

...

We all came back to the park after leaving the living room of Father Time-sama. The three of us were all sitting back in the bench in the same seat-except for Ophis who is sitting in between Vali and I-before we were teleported to Father Time-sama's living room. Every person and object in the air are moving again like nothing happened. I checked the time on a street clock that wasn't away from the bench I'm sitting and realize that weren't even gone for a minute. It must have been the magic of Father Time-sama.

Before I could say anything to Vali, the descendant of Lucifer was already out of his seat and leaving the park!

"Hey wait!" I shouted.

Vali stopped while I caught up to him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home." Vali said.

"What about Ophis?"

"She'll stay with you."

"Say what now?" I made a clueless expression after Vali said it.

"Ophis will stay with you." Vali repeated clearly. "I can't let her stay with me while I'll spend most of my time training again with the Grigori and trying to see what the purpose of these gems are in the first place."

Those gems that Father Time-sama gave us... Father Time-sama told me that the gems were supposed to help me and when the gem serves it purpose, my training will began.

But the only thing that I don't understand is what purpose do these gems Father Time-sama gave us? Well looks like I need to wait and see then.

"Alright I'll let Ophis stay with me." I said, letting out a resigning sigh after seeing poor Ophis all alone in the park. "However don't tell Azazel-sensei that you've spoken to me yet. I don't want to him to know that I'm the Sekiryuutei just yet."

"Oh why's that?" Vali asked.

"... I don't know." I'm also shock that I said that. It's not that I don't want to speak to Azazel-sensei and I know he'll can be a great help to me with learning how to use my Sacred Gear. So why did I just say that?

"Hey Issei, can I ask you something?"

While I was thinking to myself, Vali broke my concentration by asking his question.

"What is it Vali?"

"If Father Time-sama only brought the memories of you and Ophis, so why do I have my memories as well...?"

Ara, now that Vali mentioned it... How does he have his memories of his past life? Hmm... I must ask Father Time-sama the next time I see him.

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave." Vali said his goodbye and left.

As he goes, I had one thought that crossed my mind.

What now...?

-Many Months Later...-

It's been months since the last time I've spoken with Father Time-sama and I haven't seen him since. I've kept in touch with Vali about the gems, so far he hasn't found anything mystical about them. He had his gem examined by the Grigori themselves and what data he received from them is that the gem is completely plain. Despite that, we both decide to keep them either way.

Ddraig eventually spoke to me after a few hours speaking to Albion. He told me that both he and Albion were able to make a mutual misunderstanding with one another during his time away from me. He told me that now they've made peace one another, they need to talk about their pasts while my past senpais go consult with the past predecessors of the Divine Dividing. Last I heard of my past senpais, Albion-Senpai is acting the role of leader to the past predecessors of the Boosted Gear since Belzard and Elsha are gone.

I hope Albion-Senpai can talk some sense to past Hakuryuukous and my past senpais behaves themselves. The last thing I want is misunderstanding that cause of the past Hakuryuukou to not accept the mutual understanding between the two Heavenly Dragons.

As for me, I've decided to enroll myself into a martial arts class. Since the gems haven't gone what it supposed to do, I've decided to do some physical training and learn how to fight properly. These moves I'm learning might help me in the future, specially if I'm fighting against Sairaorg in the future.

As for Ophis...

"I win..."

It was late in the night inside my bedroom. Ophis and I have been playing Super Smash Bros on my Nintendo 64 for the last hour and Ophis has been on a undefeated streak ever since.

"Looks like I lost again." I gave out a pity laugh, putting my control down.

Ophis has been living in the Hyoudou Residence for the last few months. With a little persuasion and sadly some memory alternation magic, I was able to convince my parents to allow Ophis to stay in my house. She's been an obedient, curious, and naive child since she moved into our house. Seeing Ophis like this makes me realize how much Ophis was nothing more a tool to the Khaos Brigade members. It just angers me so much realizing that Ophis was nothing more but a power source to them.

"Ise, what's wrong?"

I blinked for second before realizing Ophis was calling my attention.

"What is it Ophis?"

"Isn't the summer festival coming soon?"

"Festival?"

I cocked my head as Ophis went to my desk and opened a drawer. She took something out and hand it to me. It was small flyer about the summer festival that Ophis was talking about.

"Oh yeah its that time of the year again." It's summer and the schools has let the students for summer break.

I put the flyer down and gazed back at Ophis. "Per chance do you want to go to it?"

Ophis bobbed her head. "I never been to one before. Seems interesting."

*Knock, Knock*

"Ise, Ophis. It's time for bed!"

We could hear my mom's voice coming through my bedroom door telling us to go to sleep. We both slept in different rooms, so we said good night to each other before she left to her own room. I turned off the light in my room and headed straight for bed.

I closed my eyes, but I'm not asleep yet. I decided to twist and turn around on the bed, but I had no luck going to sleep. I've been staring at the ceiling for the past few hours.

I got out of my bed and looked up at the full moon through my window. The moon... It reminds me of the artificial moon I saw in the underworld. I'm wondering what Rias is doing at this moment. Is she learning the culture of Japan yet? Or is she busy with her high-class studies?

Maybe she's meeting with Akeno-san. If my memory serves me right, Rias told me that Akeno has lost her mother at the age of ten and she has been wondering through Japan all by her self. Hopefully Akeno-san is safe now. I don't want to imag-

I stopped thinking the moment I looked down the street. There was a homeless girl walking through the street all alone dressed in ragged clothes. That girl carried walked no shoes and looked completely filthy. She's very weary and her body movement is very wobble. She looks like was going to collapse of anemia!

She did collapsed! She collapsed face first right at my lawn!

I quickly got out of my bedroom and headed outside. By the time I got to the collapsed girl, she was struggling to get back up.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked, helping the girl back up.

"I-I'm fine." the girl murmured softly, shaking me off from helping her. She tired to walked on her own, but tripped, though I quickly caught in time.

"No you're not." I told the girl.

"S-top! Leave me be..." The young girl raised her voice and tried to get off from me, but I held on to her.

"No, you're hurt. You need to be treated quick..." I became silent the moment I looked into the girl's haggard eyes.

Violet... The color of her eyes is violet. A-And the expression in those eyes seems a bit lifeless, and it seemed like she doesn't care and is in self-abandonment. The last time I seen violet eyes like these was when Akeno-san tried to force herself to sleep with me to receive comfort before our fight against Loki. Wait, don't tell me she's...

"Akeno...?"

The girl seemed shocked the moment I said her name. She was able to get herself free and back away.

"W-Whoa are you? How do you know my name?"

* * *

**Welcome to another session of point out the flaw! **

**One of my biggest flaw in A Second Chance that I made was I based the model of my story on Zeke154's Celestial Rebirth, which Ise spend time with Akeno as children. In the Light Novel, it was never stated that the town that Akeno lived with her family wasn't Kouh Town (Yes the town that Ise lives in finally has a name. Look at the afterword of Volume 17) and its one of the (minor) reasons why I wanted to rebooted the series. Don't worry Shuri will return in the story. **

**Also though I won't publish any time soon, there is a story I was planning on where Ise goes into a reality that doesn't existed after he gets berated by the ORC for not understanding Rias feelings. I might publish it but you have to wait and see. **

**So yes the next FEW chapters will deal with Ise helping a homeless Akeno from persecution and giving her solace. Also if you're curious or troubled (If you see the afterword of Volume 17, you'll understand) of Akeno meeting with Issei, don't worry. She'll become Rias's queen by the time we reached the Canon. **

**Now then, I have mentioned before that I'll only be doing the first three arcs of the original canon (though the way I stated must have confused everyone), but I'll use elements of the fourth arc of the canon in the first ten chapters (Which would be the first arc of the story). Yes this involve Volume 18. **

**Now time for the preview: **

**A hopeless child... The summer festival... The birthday present... **

**Next time in A New Opportunity: Guardian Angel**

**Akeno: Really? You'll help me? **


	4. Life 03: Guardian Angel Pt 01

_** A New Opportunity **_

* * *

** I don't own High School DxD or anything related to the Franchise. The story and characters belong to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

**_Life 03: Guardian Angel Pt 01_**

"Akeno...san?"

The girl got out of my grasp and backed away.

By seeing the reaction of the homeless girl, I can clearly tell that she is Akeno Himejima-san, the daughter of the shrine maiden Shuri Himejima and the legendary fallen angel, Barakiel. The same Akeno-san who is also Rias's queen and the priestess of thunder and lightning and the vice president of the Kuoh Academy's Occult Research Club.

"W-Who are you? How do you know my name?"

She's trembling in fear and looked as if she was on the verge to make a break for it.

I can tell she doesn't trust me. She's looking at me as if I was coming after her.

I knew that I needed to do something to make her trust me.

"Um... Look," I spoke in a calm and soft tone, putting out my left hand out. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I-I'm just like you."

She widened her eyes in shock, but that shock soon turned into rage as Akeno-san speaks up. "No you're not! You're nothing like me! You don't know what I am."

"Yes I do." I shook my head softly as the Boosted Gear appeared on my left hand. "You posses the blood of a fallen angel don't you?"

Akeno-san tensed up after I said that. She took another step back from me and was about to turn around to run away, but I quickly grabbed her wrist in time with the Boosted Gear. She struggled to get herself loose, but I gently tighten the grip on her wrist. After trying to free herself free for a few minutes or so, Akeno-san finally gave in and drops down onto her knees.

I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her face was looking straight to the ground and her eyes are covered by her dirty bangs. The only way I could tell that she was showing any kind of emotions were the tears that were dripping down to the street.

"Akeno-san...?" I crouched down to Akeno's height.

"Can you let me be, please...? I want to be left alone."

Akeno-san slowly raised her head. I became utterly speechless when I saw the sobbing eyes of Akeno-san. Her face is still the same as it was before, but her eyes. Those sobbing eyes... Those eyes are far worse than the ones I saw right before the fight against Loki.

"Please... I beg of you... Just let me be..."

I let go of Akeno-san's wrist. She, however, stayed in place.

_*Drip, drip*_

Rain began to fall. It started out small with just drips hitting the ground, but it soon started to pour heavier in seconds.

I ignored the rain pouring down on me. All of my attention was focused on the poor homeless girl crying for help. I caressed her cheek with the hand of the Boosted Gear. Akeno-san cowered in fear for a moment before she placed her hand on the Boosted Gear.

"Y-You're... like me?" she asked tearfully.

There was something in her eyes.

"Yeah," I nodded. " I'm part dragon."

It was a small glimpse of hope.

"Dragon, huh..."

Akeno-san closed her eyes as her body fell forward.

I caught her again.

"Akeno-san?"

I didn't hear a single word of reply from Akeno. However I did hear...

"Zzz..."

"Ara?"

Snoring. Yup, I'm listening the sweet sound of sleep from Akeno-san's lips.

I let out a small sigh of relief. I believe that I have gained Akeno-san's trust for now.

[Boost!]

I doubled the strength so my small arms and hands can carry Akeno-san's body bride style back to my room.

...

"How is she doing?"

"She's going to be fine. Though she's completely tired from fatigue and hunger, she's going to be just fine now since she's here with us."

It's been an hour since I found a child-like and homeless Akeno-san wondering through the neighbourhood. I took her into my room and put her in the bed. I then woke Ophis up. I couldn't go to my parents again and alter their memories again. If I remembered correctly, Azazel-Sensei told me that I shouldn't alter the memories of other too much because it will leave a bad effect.

Ophis was the only hope I had to check on Akeno-san condition. I'll admit that Ophis is similar to a child mimicking everything she sees, as she has often wanted do things normally done by someone in the house, but she's the 2nd strongest being in the world and lived a very long life. She should at least be knowledgeable of nursing at least.

Sadly Ophis didn't know a single thing of nursing, so I had her to create a barrier around my room and the entire house to prevent anyone from sensing Akeno-san, Ophis or my presence in this house. The barrier around my room prevents my parents from knowing that I'm awake or even that there is someone else here in my room.

So who in the world is checking Akeno-san's condition then if it's not Ophis? It's me. I decided to use the knowledge I received from the fruit that came from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. With the knowledge I received, I decided to use it to check Akeno's condition and predict what illness she has.

I gave out a sigh of relief after verifying Akeno-san's condition. Then I sat down right next to my bed along with Ophis.

"This girl... Isn't she the daughter of Barakiel?" Ophis asked.

"Yeah she is," I said. "Since you were leader of the Khaos Brigade, I'm assuming you have information involving her childhood and such."

"Yes, I do." Ophis nodded. "It's truly a tragic thing what happened to her. Not only did she witness the death of her mother, but she was kicked out from her clan and is on the run from persecution. She tried to survive on her own as a child by using her powers of purifying spirits all through Japan. This soon grabbed the attention of other clans and churches and they soon came after her."

"But for her to be here." I shifted my gaze back at Akeno-san, who was sleeping peacefully on my bed. "Do you think I just cause a Butterfly effect for bringing her into my house?"

Ophis tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"The Butterfly effect is the sensitive dependency on initial conditions in which a small change at one place in a deterministic non-linear system can result in large differences in a later state. The butterfly effect is a common trope in fiction, especially in scenarios involving time travel. Additionally, works of fiction that involve points at which the storyline diverges during a seemingly minor event, resulting in a significantly different outcome than would have occurred without the divergence, are an example of the butterfly effect."

I paused in surprise. I couldn't believe that I knew what a Butterfly effect was. I didn't even know that the Butterfly effect existed. Must have been the knowledge I received from eating the fruit.

"Can you use small words?" Ophis put her hands on the top of her head and shook her head to the side as if she was going to have a headache. "Big words gives me a headache."

"Sure, sure." I said with a light chuckle.

Seeing Ophis like this reminds me of a cute Psyduck. I can even imagine her saying "Psyduck" at this moment.

"Hehe... Hehehaha... Hahahahaha!" I started to laugh out loud uncontrollably as I think about Ophis saying "Psyduck". Heck I ended up burying my face into a spare pillow I had in my face to keep myself quiet so Akeno-san could sleep. By the time I calm down, I was panting.

"Ha... Thanks Ophis. I needed that." I said, giving her my appreciation to lighten the mood.

"You're welcome?" Ophis became more confused in a cute way that made me chuckle a bit more. "So what about this Butterfly effect applying to us?"

"Oh yeah." I snapped my fingers as I remembered the conversation we had earlier. "Well the simplest way I can explain the Butterfly effect is that if someone changes one minor thing in the past, it could have a major different outcome in the future."

"So you're saying that the future is going to be completely changed due to you saving this girl's life?"

"Yes," I said, looking back at the sleeping Akeno-san. "I just have this terrible foreboding feeling that I did cause a major change in the future."

Even with all the knowledge in the world, there is no way I would know what the future holds. I completely changed the future now since I saw Akeno-san in the street. The more time Akeno-san sleeps here, the more of a chance that she might not encounter Rias. B-But I can't let her go on like this! There's no way I would allow Akeno-san wonder in the streets all alone. There's just no way I would!

"Ise." Ophis placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be alright. I know you'll figure something out. I'm going back to bed now."

Ophis left my room after that. I was alone with Akeno-san resting on my bed. I realize that I couldn't do anything, but wait till Akeno-san gets better. I'm wide awake now and I have nothing to do till Akeno-san wakes up.

Ddraig, are you there?

[Yes partner. I'm here.] Ddraig said as the Boosted Gear appeared on my left arm. [I've seen and heard everything you said about the Butterfly effect. And I have to say that you shouldn't worry too much. Though its true that you might have altered this child's future, you at least rescued her from the street.]

I know Ddraig, I know. But encountering Akeno-san so soon has already altered the future. I don't know what to do.

[Calm down partner. She's not in any life threatening condition. As long she stays in this house, she's safe.]

Again Ddraig, I know. But I can't help but feel useless. I need something to keep me occupied. Wait a minute! My past senpais! The last thing I heard from them is when they went to visit the past Hakuryuukou of the Divine Dividing. I'm going to check and see if everything went well with the past senpais.

I got myself in a zazen position and closed my eyes. I put all of my concentration into one thought and sink my consciousness into the Sacred Gear. I send my consciousness into the Sacred Gear with Ddraig's help. I swam through the darkness, and entered the white space where my Senpais are. By the time I reached the white space, I realized that I was in some sort of trench and there wasn't a single table in around.

All of my senpais were dressed as military soldiers with hard-hats on top of their heads and rifles in their hands.

Ara? What's going on? Why do we look like we're in some war? Are these idiots doing some re-enactment of some war of something?

"Hey what's go-"

[Fire!]

Before I could finish my sentence, a cannon and many rifles were fired and I swore I heard Albion-senpai's voice from behind giving the order of firearms to be fired. I turned around to see a pillbox with Albion-senpai, who is dressed in a general's outfit, standing on top of it!

"What the-"

[Incoming!]

One of my Senpais interrupted me again and this time, one of them jumped on me. I didn't understand what was going on till a heard a sound of something soaring in the sky!

_*Kaboom!*_

That was definitely the sound of an explosion that came from the sensitive bomb making an impact from the ground.

Yup, If I have to assume this without using the knowledge from the fruit, I would have to say that we're definitely in a war. But who exactly are we fighting against in white world of the Boosted Gear?

_*Tap, Tap*_

I felt someone who was tapping my head.

I looked up to see general Albion-Senpai and one of my past Senpais, who looks to be dressed a general. General Albion-Senpai waved his hand to indicate me to follow him through the trenches.

I followed Albion-Senpai and the colonel dressed past senpai to into the pillbox, which was oddly enough more spacious on the inside. I continued to follow Albion-senpai inside a room where looks like some sort of meeting room.

[Take a seat.]

I sat down one of the chairs while Albion-Senpai take the biggest chair of the room.

[Well its been a while since we last saw you, Kohai. So what brings you here?]

I cleared my throat before I began speaking. What I had to say was very important.

"What the fuck is happening right here!? Are you in a war or something!? Why the hell are we at war in the first place? And who the hell are we facing!"

[Ah well...] Albion-Senpai smiled bitterly as sweat drop came coming down his head. [It all happened when we visited the past predecessors of the Divine Dividing...]

Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to have a happy ending.

[It happened a few days ago right after you visited us before we left to speak with my past predecessors.] Albion-Senpai began telling his tale. [When we arrived to the past Hakuryuukous, they were rather... unpleasant.]

"Unpleasant?"

[Yes, unpleasant. You see, the strongest male and female were expecting to meet with Belzard and Elsha, however...]

I can imagine the conversation between Albion-Senpai and the rest of the past Hakuryuukou as Albion-senpai explained what happened. I can see Albion-senpai being all blithely while the other past Hakuryuukou acts all serious.

_[What the hell is the meaning of this!? Where is the strongest Sekiryuutei couple, Belzard and Elsha!?]_

_[Oh they left the Boosted Gear.]_

_[Huh? What do you mean they left the Boosted Gear?]_

_[Oh their conscious disappeared.]_

_[Don't tell me of that bastard Issei Hyoudou had something to do with!?]_

_[Yup, of course he did. He's the one responsible for making them disappear in the first place.]_

_"W-Whoa...! Wait a second! Don't tell that we're at war with the Past Hakuryuukou because Belzard and Elsha are gone and they're blaming me for it!"_

_[Yeah... Let's go with that.]_

There was something that I wasn't buying from Albion-Senpai when he said that. He averted his eyes away from me and spoke so dubiously.

"Albion-Senpai..." I looked at him with a half eye stare that made Albion-senpai sweat more and feel more nervous.

[Alright, Alright. Using you as a scape goat wasn't the full reason why we're at war with the past Hakuryuukous.]

"So what exactly happen then?"

[Well... Let's say we weren't on our best behaviour.]

!

"Not on your best behaviour? What exactly happened when you guys visited the past Hakuryuukou?"

[Well... Let's say the past Hakuryuukou can't take a joke.]

"Joke?"

[How am I going to put this delicately... we fuckin' screwed up when we decided to talk about our past.]

"Do I dare to ask?"

[You rather not. Let's say that we're not proud of what we did in the past and when we tried to laugh it off, it didn't go well.]

"Just great. This is great." I placed both of my hands on my face and slowly let them side down my face. "I should have suspected something bad was going to happen. Just how are you guys going to get yourself out of this?"

[Oh don't worry.] Albion-Senpai leaned his chair back and put his feet on the table. [I've got a plan to win this war.]

A plan? I'm afraid to ask.

Right before I mustered the strength to ask, a past senpai dressed as a scientist came into the room.

[We've done it! We finally done it!]

Albion-Senpai stood back up after the scientist senpai declared something ambiguous.

[So the T-T bomb is finally completed then?]

T-T bomb! What exactly is a T-T bomb?

The scientist senpai nodded as Albion-senpai started to screamed cheerfully.

[Yes! We can finally turn this around! We can finally win!]

"Turn this around? Wait, are you losing?"

Everyone in the room became silent.

[Well we're not exactly losing... But this is our last standing base.] Albion-Senpai confessed sheepishly.

I'm appalled. I'm greatly appalled. I don't want to say. Albion-Senpai continued to speak.

[Oh don't worry though. We have our ace in the sleeve.]

"Oh don't tell me its the T-T bomb!? What exactly is a T-T bomb!?"

[Do you know how deadly is an atomic bomb?]

"What, you built an atomic bomb!?"

[No, no. There is no way we've have the technology to create a real atomic bomb in this realm.] Albion-senpai said, calming my nerves. [Instead we created a giant Oppai shaped bomb that is even more deadlier than any atomic bomb!]

"..." I'm terrified now. I'm too terrified to even speak at all. If the T-T bomb is more deadlier than the atomic bomb, I don't want to imagine the damage it will cause. I don't want to know what the outcome of this war is if these baka senpais use the T-T bomb.

"Ah... I'll be going now." I said, getting out of my seat.

[Oh? Don't you want to see a demonstration of the T-T bomb?] Albion-Senpai asked.

"No, no." I quickly refused. "I'm fine. I'll come and check you guys later."

...

"You knew that there was a war between the past Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukous and you didn't tell me."

[I didn't want to give you grief if I told you that there was a war between the past predecessors of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing.]

I was back inside my bedroom after leaving the white realm of the Boosted Gear. It was morning and I was having a conversation with Ddraig about the war that the past senpais of both sacred gears are having.

[You shouldn't worry about it the war between these idiots though. The past predecessors can't die by fighting each other. To be honest I think they aren't even trying at all.]

Now that Ddraig mentioned it, I can imagine my past senpais not trying at all either. Hmm, maybe that's the reason why my past senpais are losing. It's not that they're terrible fighters at all. It just that they're not even trying at all.

If Ddraig was true, then what about the T-T bomb? Is it really an actual bomb that is more deadlier than the atomic bomb?

[Doubt it. Maybe the T-T bomb is nothing more but a giant water balloon.]

Yeah, you probably right Ddraig. I highly doubt that Albion-Senpai and these baka senpais would actually build a-

_*Kaboom!*_

There was loud explosion that came out from the Boosted Gear. It was so loud that it caused me to flinched. My left hand is shaking unruly that I can't stop it even if I tried using my right hand to hold it down.

[Yes! The T-T bomb work! The enemy is treating! Victory is ours!] I could hear Albion-senpai's voice inside of my head.

Wait don't tell me that the T-T bomb was actually...

[No... It can't be...]

Even Ddraig is also stupefied about the truth of the T-T bomb.

I shivered in fright, not wanting to think more about the war that the past senpais are having. I'll let them handle it themselves.

"Mmh..." I heard a sound coming from bed. When I went to take a look, I see a sleepy eye Akeno-san, raising her back off from the bed.

"Huh...? Where am I?" Akeno-san asked while rubbing one of her eyes. She looked around the room before laying her eyes right at me. "Ah! It's you!" Akeno-san exclaimed, pointing her index at me.

"H-Hi." I greeted her by waving my hand.

"I can't be here!" Akeno-san shouted, making a troubled face. "I need to leave before they-"

"No wait!"

I got on the bed before Akeno-san could take off the blanket on top of her lap.

"You don't have to worry about whoever is after you." I assured her. "There is a barrier around the house to prevent anyone from sensing anyone's presence. And just to be safe there is another barrier around this room."

"A barrier?"

"Yes, a barrier. You don't have to worry about a single thing. As long you stay inside this house, nothing is going to harm you."

"But I can't-"

_*Growl*_

There was a loud growling sound coming from Akeno-san's belly.

"Ah!" Akeno-san averted her eyes from mine as her face reddened slightly. "S-Sorry."

I let out small smile. "Don't worry. I'll get something for you to eat."

"Y-You don't need to! I-I-"

_*Growl*_

Akeno-san's stomach growled again, interrupting what Akeno-san have to say for a second time.

"Again, it's fine." I said, while putting my hand on top of Akeno-san's head. "Just stay here to get some rest. I'll go get you something good to eat."

"Y-Yes." Akeno-san replied with an even redder face than before.

Akeno-san laid herself back on the bed again and I properly tucked her before leaving the room to go downstairs to enter the kitchen. By the time I came back from the kitchen, I brought a tray filled with all the leftovers from last night dinner and glass of apple juice.

"Here," I said while putting the tray down on Akeno-san's lap. "It's all for you."

"For me?" Akeno-san's eyes widen when she sees all the food on the tray. "Do you really mean it?"

"Well its leftovers from last nights dinner." I told her. "I didn't know exactly what to bring so I decided to give you this. If you want to eat something else, I can go back downstairs."

"No, no." Akeno-san declined. Her eyes were getting watery again, but it isn't out of sadness. She was crying out of joy. "This will do."

Akeno-san picked up the chop sticks on the tray and clapped her hands. She said her thanks before starting to munch down on the leftovers.

"Delicious~!" Akeno-san let out a bright expression after taking the first bite of eating the leftovers. Akeno-san then continued to scarf down on the rest of the leftovers like there was no tomorrow. I had to pat Akeno-san's back when she nearly choked just for eating too fast. Akeno-san finished her meal by chugging down the rest of the apple juice.

"Ah~" Akeno-san let out a smile of relief and patted her stomach. She let out a let out a loud belch soon after. Akeno-san said "Excuse me" with a red face and then the room went into an awkward silence.

I wasn't sure what to talk about with Akeno-san now. I don't want to bring up her past since it might bring up some unpleasant memories. I thought we're going to say in awkward silence till Akeno-san started speak up.

"So you're part dragon huh?"

! Akeno-san brought up what I said to her the night before. About I told her that I was part dragon and such. Akeno-san is even looking at my left hand.

"Oh yeah..." I summoned the Boosted Gear back on my left hand and showed it to Akeno-san.

"Ara? Doesn't this look like a dragon's armor." Akeno-san said after examining it. "Is it some sort of Sacred Gear."

"It is." I said, turning my Boosted Gear back to my original arm. "Despite being born human, my Sacred Gear gives my dragon traits."

"Dragon traits?" Akeno-san titled her head in confusion. "How do you know that you have dragon traits if you have a Sacred Gear?"

I smile bitterly. "Let's say I've experienced the pain of a dragon slayer first handed."

Everything was quiet once again. Unlike last time, the awkward silence wasn't so peaceful like it was the first time. And just like last time, Akeno-san broke the silence by asking another question.

"What's your name?"

"My name? Ah!" I quickly recalled that I haven't told Akeno-san my name yet!

"Oh... my name is Issei Hyoudou," I introduced myself with a light blush on my face. "But everyone call me Ise."

"Ise-kun..." Akeno-san muttered my name softly. She then made a gentle smile. "Nice to meet you Ise-kun."

"Akeno-san..." I became mesmerized of Akeno-san's smile. It reminded me of the smiles she gave out when she acts her age.

"Ise-kun? Ise-kun! Earth to Ise-kun!" I snapped out of my train of thought when Akeno-san called my name.

"Huh?"

"You became very quiet all of the sudden." Akeno-san pointed out. "I got worried for a moment."

"Ah sorry," I apologized. "I was thinking of something."

"It's alright." Akeno-san said. "Just what were you thinking?"

"Eh? Well..." I'm starting to feel a bit flush as I was too nervous to confess the truth. I ended up rubbing the back of my neck and averting my eyes away from Akeno-san's.

"Ise-kun? What's wrong?" Akeno-san noticed how uneasy I am.

"I-I'm fine!" I told her, trying my best to keep a straight face.

"Are you sure? You seemed to be a bit red." Akeno-san tried to approached me, but I backed away. I forgot that I was on my bed and fell off from it.

"Whoa!" I said before hitting the ground.

"Ise-kun! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine." I told Akeno-san while sounding a bit dizzy.

...

It was the day of the summer festival here in Kuoh Town. It was a starry night with a lovely full moon and not a single cloud in the lovely sky. When Akeno-san, Ophis, and I arrived to the festival, the area that held the festival was greatly decorated into the typical Japanese's festival. The Festival was lit up by the colorful paper lanterns handing on up high on the booth. There were multiple booths that had many fun games and have many delicious food. There are some that sell interesting souvenirs.

"Ise-kun, look!"

I turned to Akeno-san, who dressed in a lovely pink kimono, who was greatly intrigued at booth. I followed her to the booth, where it held the game of trying to catch a goldfish with small breakable nets.

"Do you want to catch one?" I asked.

"Yes." Akeno-san said with sparkling eyes.

I pulled out two 500-yen coins from my pocket and gave it to the booth owner. The owner passed both Akeno-san and I tiny nets to catch the gold fish. Akeno-san rushed in and tried to catch one of the gold fish, but the gold fish broke through the net.

"Ah! It broke." Akeno-san puffed her cheeks in disappointment.

"Here let me show you how you do it right." I slowly scooped up the first goldfish I saw with ease. Akeno-san became shock on how well I was able to catch the fish in one try.

"How did you do it Ise-kun?" Akeno-san asked while I get my gold fish in a plastic bag.

"Oh it's easy." I told her.

I pulled out another 500-yen coin and passed it to the booth owner. The booth owner gave me another tiny net to catch goldfish.

"Here. Let me teach you how to do it probably." I passed the net to Akeno-san. I carefully moved Akeno-san's hand which had the net to the water of goldfish. "Go nice and slow."

"Nice and slow..." Akeno-san repeated my last three words. I let go of her hand and watched Akeno-san scooped up a goldfish very gentle-like. When Akeno-san sees the goldfish in her net, she jumped joy. "Ah! Look Ise-kun! I did it! I caught a goldfish! Did you see it? I caught one!"

"Yeah, I saw." I nodded. "Congratulations Akeno-san, you did it."

"Ufufufu, I was able to get one thanks to Ise-kun." Akeno-san giggled as she gave me compliment.

"Ah don't mention." I grinned.

"Come, let's go play some more games!"

Akeno-san grabbed my hand and started to drag me to another game booth.

_-Flashback-_

_"So you really can't stay here?" I asked._

_"No I can't," Akeno-san refused. "There is a devil who runs this neighbourhood as their own territory and my family, along with many others, who are persecuting me. If they find me with you, I fear that they'll kill you for sheltering me."_

_It was night time when I had a conversation with Akeno-san about her predicament on the bed. I offered Akeno-san place to stay, but she declined. I'm trying everything I could to persuade Akeno-san to change her mind, but she's keeping refusing me with logical reasons like her family or my neighbourhood being the territory of a devil. We both know that if either one of them find out that I've been sheltering Akeno-san for all this time, we'll both suffer the price._

_I was about to tell her about Ophis, but if I bring Ophis into this, there might lead to more problems than necessary. I'll keep her as a back up plan if there is trouble involving the devil of this territory, her family, or even both._

_Crap! I can't find a way to persuade Akeno-san to stay. The priest can come any minute now to Kuoh Town and I have no idea who the devil in charge of this territory in. I've tried to convince Akeno-san I'm willing to protect her at all cost, but she doesn't fully believe I'm capable to to do it. Shit! Ddraig told me that since I no longer posses my Evil Pieces, I can't access the Illegal Move Triaina or my True Queen. And since I was already weak as it is as a human, I can't use my original scale mail._

_I clenched my hands into a fist out of frustration. I hate feeling so useless like this. I swore to Azazel-Sensei that I'll protect Akeno-san, yet..._

_"Ise-kun..." Akeno-san grabbed my hand and interlock her fingers with mine. "I promise you that I'll be alright on my own. I've been living on the streets for a year now. I'm a lot stronger than I look."_

_I believe Akeno-san, I really do. I know that Akeno-san can survive this own her own, but I can't allow go on like this. She deserve to live in a home where filled love and affection, not in the streets where with cruel and dark._

_"How about I runaway with you?" I suggested. "We could travel all through Japan together!"_

_"No, Ise-kun." Akeno-san shook her said to her side. "Your parents will worried about you and this will give my clan even more reason to hunt me down."_

_Akeno-san is right. If they finds out that I travelled along with a fallen angel with her, they'll quickly assumed that Akeno-san brainwashed me into doing so._

_"You're Akeno-san," I admitted the biggest flaw in my plan. "It's just that I can't stand you being out there all alone."_

_"It's alright," Akeno-san assured me. "I know how to survive out there on my own. It's going to be alright. I've more than enough money saved up to eat."_

_..._

_There was a time where Akeno-san spoke to me in my past life. It was some time after the incident with Evil-God Loki. She spoke to me about her past as a homeless child. She told me a small part of it, but it was the most important part I've heard. It was the money she received for exorcising spirits. She received very little money for doing her job. And with the little money she had, she saved it. Saved it for a present for her mother's birthday present. She did her best not to spend a single cent of the money she received just for her deceased mother._

_"Ise-kun?"_

_I let out some air before I spoke up the truth. "Akeno-san, I know by fact that you don't have much money with you and you're not using it for yourself. I know you're saving the money for a gift for you're mother."_

_Akeno-san's eyes widen in surprise, but soon revert back to normal. She didn't seemed fazed or appalled. Instead she was giving off her typical "Onee-san" smile usually gave out during school._

_"Are you some sort of mind reader?" she asked playful._

_"Well kind of." I told her, waving my hand in a "more or less" gesture. "Let's say I read thoughts of a certain part of the body."_

_"Oh what's that? The heart?"_

_"Yeah, let's go with that."_

_I was too shamed to tell the young Akeno-san the truth about how I can read breast. It seemed she has her full trust in me and I don't want to ruin it if I told her the truth._

_"So you know that I've saved up the money for my mother's present. Don't tell me you're going to make me spend on myself?"_

_"No." I said my honest feeling. "As much I want to you to use the money to feed yourself, I'll respect your decision how you want to spend it."_

_Akeno-san seemed to be astonished to what I just said._

_"You mean it? You don't think that using my money on my mother is a bad thing?" Akeno-san's eyes sparkled when she asked it._

_I shook my head. "No, I don't think so. I think that saving it for you mother is a good thing. It shows that you still love her. Akeno-san?"_

_When I looked to Akeno-san, her eyes were getting watery._

_"When I spoke to others why I don't use my money, they mock me for not using money for myself and thought that using my money for a present for my dead mother was stupid." Akeno-san sniffed and wiped the water in her eyes._

_"We'll it's not that I support the idea of you saving up your money for your mother or anything," I confessed my honest feelings. "But it's your money and you should spend it the way you liked it. So what are you planning to buy with the money anyway?"_

_"Oh I know." Akeno-san snapped her fingers as she realized what kind of gift she wanted to get her mother. "I just want to get my mom a very nice present like a locket or necklace."_

_"Well let's see how much you have right now." I said._

_"Alright." Akeno-san created a small magic circle on her palm and multiple tiny Onis came out. Wait I seen these Onis before! These Onis are her familiar. They're Akeno-san's familiar! I remembered seeing these guys before back in the club room. Hey there is one of them holding a small purse. That small Oni gave Akeno-san the purse._

_"Let's see here." Akeno-san opened the purse and took out some cash out. We both counted the money together and realized that Akeno-san only had a few thousand yen._

_"Akeno-san, do you really think you can achieve your goal of obtaining something nice like an authentic necklace or locket?" I asked, passing the money back I had in my hand back to her._

_"I know its little much but I'll eventually get enough money before my mother's birthday." Akeno-san told me._

_"Oh when is that?" I asked._

_"In a few days..." Akeno-san sheepishly, having her eyes looking away from mine. "I failed to get her a present last year since I had too little money. I promised myself that I'll save up enough money to buy something nice for her next year."_

_Akeno-san... I know that Akeno-san doesn't have much money on her and she doesn't want to spend it on no one, but her mother. But I can't support Akeno-san torturing herself like this! I don't want to her to use the money she earned for her mother. However I don't want to force Akeno-san on how she should use her money. If there was a way I could help Akeno-san get her gift for her mother's birthday without her using her money..._

_Right before I could say anything, there was a piece of paper slid down the door. It was a flier that contained the information about the summer festival that is coming soon to Kuoh Town. I got off the bed and picked up the flier. I slowly read the flier and my eyes opened wide when I realize what the flier was about._

_"Akeno-san! Look at this!" I got back on the bed and passed the flier to Akeno-san._

_"Summer Festival?" Akeno-san read the flier's title out loud. "What is this about?"_

_"Look down here." I said, pointing my finger at the article. "There's going to a raffle in the festival. And look at the prizes."_

_"Prizes?" Akeno-san looked at the article and her eyes widen as well when she noticed the prize. "One of there prizes is a golden heart locket!"_

_"Do you know what this mean Akeno-san?" I asked. "This means we could try to win the golden locket by entering the raffle at the festival! We can get the present for your mother!"_

_"Eh...!? You want to help me get a present for my mother?" Akeno-san became dazed that she seemed to speechless to speak anymore._

_"Of course!" I said, grabbing Akeno-san's hand. "If we win the locket at the festival, then you can get a birthday present for your mother this year and you don't have to feel guilty for using the money for yourself."_

_-Flashback over-_

It seems that I was able to convince Akeno-san at the end. I was able to get Akeno-san to stay in my house for a bit longer and make her agree to use the money for herself if we can win the locket in the raffle at the festival.

Later that night I learned that it was Ophis who slipped the flier into my room. She was the only one who knows about the barrier in my room and she overheard the conversation I had with Akeno-san. I asked her why did she decided to help Akeno-san with her mother's birthday present and she told me:

"Ise was worried about the fallen angel girl. I want to do something to help."

I was glad Ophis came to help. Thanks to her, I was able to get a reasonable agreement with Akeno-san.

I'm glad that I was able to talk Akeno-san into stay in my house a bit longer, but I still don't want her to live on the streets anymore. I don't know what will happen to Akeno-san's future now since I saved her from the street. Will she meet Rias in time before her family catches up? Or will Akeno-san live her life like a homeless child?

"Look Ise-kun!"

I snapped out of my train of thought when Akeno-san called my name. I turned to her, where I see Akeno-san wearing a Japanese's fox mask on her face.

"Grr... Did I scare you, Ise-kun?" Akeno-san asked playfully.

I cracked a grin. "Nah, you look kind of cute with the mask, though you look a lot cuter without the mask."

"Really?" Akeno-san took off the mask to show a lightly reddened face. She seemed to be very bashful. "Do you think I'm cute?"

Oh shoot! I didn't realize what I just said till now. I need to say something to Akeno-san or else this might be very awkward between the two of us.

"Y-Yes," I said, looking down at the ground with a red face. "I-I think you're pretty cute."

"Ise-kun..."

Ah crap! There is another awkward silence between the two of us. I really wished I could break this silence again, but I can't muster any courage and I haven't heard a single word from Akeno-san. I wasn't sure how long I was able to take this single silence till...

"—I have found you."

There was a single low-voice of a man.

"—The cursed daughter born from our Himejima bloodline."

From behind the trees,

"—The child that carries the blood of that black Angel."

—Several mountaineering ascetics wearing sedge-woven hat who are carrying staff appears.

"—It has been a while, Akeno."

A voice with dignity said that to Akeno-san. Akeno-san appeared to be familiar with that voice as she tenses up.

The mountaineering ascetics make a path and the one who appears in front of us is man who has passed his middle age. He takes his sedge-woven hat off, and looks at us. His eyes are filled with sadness.

"…Granduncle."

Was the only words that Akeno-san was able to say.

* * *

**Well this is part one out of four chapter of Guardian Angel. Okay time to point out the errors I had when I wrote Akeno's chapter in A Second Chance. There was a reviewer who told me that Issei should have done something to prevent Shuri's death (Despite the fact he had no idea when the attackers will happen or how to protect her if he tried.) So I decided to do this chapter AFTER Shuri's death, which will take part of a four part chapter to retrieve her.**

**Now for the war between the Sekiryuutei and Hakryuukou who live within their respective Sacred Gears. I was very curious what would happen if the past Hakryuukou meet with Albion-senpai and the past Sekiryuutei. I decided to make the war just because it might be funny and such and I believe if the past predecessors talk to one another, Ise and Vali might unlock more abilities that reside within their respective Sacred Gears. The war will continue for the next few chapters. So be prepare to see more of the war between the past Hakuryuukous and Sekiryuuteis. **

**Now I want to talk about you guys about A Second Chance. I know that I promised you guys that I'll do one more chapter of A Second Chance, but I sadly informed you that I haven't even started the chapter of A Second Chance, mostly because I was very busy. So that's why, starting in Fall, I'll decide to finish the Reawakening of the Red Dragon Emperor Arc (meaning I'll do the entire second volume) for forgiveness for not keeping my promise. **

**Now then... Time's for the preview: **

**In the following chapter of A New Opportunity: Persecution... Pride of the past... Awakening of the gems... Return of the invincible Oppai Dragon**

**Next time in A New Opportunity: Guardian Angel Pt 02**

**Ise: You may be the owner of this territory, but I'm the one who protects everyone who lives here. **


	5. life 04: Guardian Angel Pt 02

_** A New Opportunity **_

* * *

** I don't own High School DxD or anything related to the Franchise. The story and characters belong to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

_**Life 04: Guardian Angel part 02**_

Granduncle!? This man is Akeno-san's granduncle. Huh, I don't see any resemblance between the two. Hey, wait a minute! That isn't the time for that! Akeno-san and I are in the middle of a crisis right now!

"I won't let you escape now. I must get rid of Himejima's shame today. You understand me, right?"

—A shame. He's calling a young child the shame of their clan!

Akeno-san's granduncle turned his gaze on me. "Oh, who is this?"

Akeno-san got in front of me and spread her arms out. "He's nothing to do with us! Leave him be! I beg of you!"

"Nothing to do with you..." Akeno-san's granduncle stroke his chin as he continued to eye me. "Tell me boy, you're aware who this girl right?"

"I do," I replied with no hesitation in my tone. "I don't care if Akeno-san isn't completely human. She's my friend and I'll won't allow you to hurt her!"

I summoned out the Boosted Gear and doubled my strength.

"Ise-kun, don't!" Akeno-san pleaded me with a worried eyes.

"Don't worry, Akeno-san, I know what I'm doing." I assured her with a fearless smile.

"Oh? Don't tell me you used your fallen angel's brainwashing powers to make this boy do your doing?" Granduncle asked, misunderstanding the situation. Oi, you lived a long life as a priest, didn't you? You should tell the difference between who's actually hypnotized and who are not.

"No, I didn't put this boy into my bidding!" Akeno-san denied. "Please I'll surrender to you if you let the boy go!"

"... No."

-!

Akeno-san's face became devastated after hearing the shocking respond of her granduncle.

"I can clearly tell that this boy was purposely sheltering you. Since he's in possession of a Sacred Gear, I'm assuming that he must have some sort of connection to Azazel and the Grigori."

Akeno-san's eyes widen in shock. She turned to me with concerned eyes.

"Is it true Ise-kun? Are you allied with the Grigori? Is it why you know about my name in the first place? Because you're siding with the Grigori?"

Shit! I don't know how to respond to that. It's true that I'm not allied with Azazel-sensei or the Grigori directly, but I won't deny the fact that I've spoken with Azazel-sensei though it was my past life or talked to Vali, who is currently is a member of the Grigori.

"Ise-kun, please answer me! Are you or are you not allied with the Grigori!?"

Akeno-san's eyes started to tear up. She's wait for my answer, but...

"Damn it!" I cursed loudly. I grabbed Akeno-san's hand and pulled out my small garden snake that was in my pocket. I dropped the snake into the ground, where the snake itself transformed itself into a magic circle underneath both Akeno-san and I.

"What the-!?" Akeno-san's granduncle and the other realize that the magic circle was a teleportation circle. "Halt! You think you can escape us!?"

Akeno-san's granduncle and the rest of the mountaineering ascetics ran towards us before the magic circle could teleport Akeno-san and I away from here, however it was too late. The light of the magic circle brightened up and teleported Akeno-san and I away.

...

We were teleported back to my room.

After coming back to my room, I went to the switch the light on and locked the bedroom door. I sighed out of relief that both of us are safe now.

The garden snake I used earlier was a snake that comes from Ophis. It a special snake that transform into a magic circle and teleport you anywhere in the world. The catch to it is that you can only used this snake once. Since the barrier around the house and my room hasn't been removed it, I decided coming back here would be the only safe place Akeno-san could hide for now.

"Don't worry Akeno-san. We'll be..." I cut myself off when I looked to Akeno-san. She was giving off a frosty atmosphere with a dark scowl on her face. "Akeno-san?"

I slowly placed my hand to her shoulder, yet Akeno-san jerked me off.

"Ake-"

"Don't you dare call me by my name!" Akeno-san chided loudly, interrupting my sentence.

The way she screamed startled me a bit.

"Ake-"

"I said stop calling me by my first name, you lair!" Akeno-san wailed, cutting me off for a second time. Akeno-san pushed me to the side and headed to the door. As she laid her hand on it, I grabbed her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"Anywhere, but here!" Akeno-san pulled out her hand away from mine. Akeno-san opened the door and left the room. I followed her down the stairs.

"Akeno-san, please listen to me! I'm not allied with the Grigori!" I told her.

Akeno-san stopped at the end of the last step of the stairs.

"If that was true, then why didn't you tell that to my granduncle?" Akeno-san asked, without looking back at me.

I breathed in and out before deciding to make a huge risk."It's... It's because I personally know the governor of the Grigori himself."

Saying that caused Akeno-san to turned around imminently. "You know Azazel?"

"I do," I nodded before continuing my explanation. "But I haven't spoken to Azazel for months now."

"Then did you learn about me from Azazel? Did he tell you about my life?"

"Kind of." I said, averting my eyes to the ground. "He told me that he felt responsible for taking your mother away."

Akeno-san raised a brow. "Responsible? What do you mean?"

"Huh? I thought you knew. Azazel was the one made your father to leave on the day your mother's death."

"He did?" Akeno-san cupped her mouth in shock.

"Yes," I nodded. "He's also been watching over you too."

"What do you mean watching me?"

"Azazel has been keeping an eye on you and protecting you from your family and other people." I explained. "Don't tell me you didn't know that?"

"No... I didn't." Akeno-san sat down on the last step with her hands covering her face.

"Akeno-san?" I sat down next to Akeno-san. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know..." Akeno-san murmured.

"Huh?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Akeno-san spoken a bit louder. She removed her hands from her face to show the tears in her eyes. "I always blamed my father for my mother's death. He's always leaves without saying a single thing to me or my mother. He never talks about where he goes and we never know when he was coming back."

I closed my eyes as I think back to fight with Loki. When Barakiel was injured in battle and Akeno-san was watching helpless in front of her injured father. I remembered using bilingual. The seirei of the Chichigami came and that vision appeared my mine like it was just recently.

_'I knew that it wasn't Tou-sama's fault. But…. If I didn't think of it like that, then my mind wouldn't last….. That's because I'm….weak…. I was lonely…and I just wanted to live with only the three of us…..'_

_[What ever happens, please believe in your Tou-sama. Your Tou-sama might have hurt many people until now. –But you know…]_

This might be a hallucination. But my eyes can clearly see it in my mind.

-That Akeno-san's mother is gently embracing Akeno-san and Barakiel-san.

_[It's true that he loves Akeno and me. That's why Akeno, please love him too.]_

When I regained my consciousness, Akeno-san who is beside me was –having tears flowing out.

_"Kaa-sama…! I….! I wanted to see Tou-sama more often! I wanted Tou-sama to pat my head more! I wanted to play much more with Tou-sama! Tou-sama… Tou-sama and Kaa-sama….. I wanted to live together more with the three of us…!"_

I remembered those words when the members of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council, Vali's team, and Barakiel fought against the Evil God Loki. When the seirei of the Chichigami who appeared through Akeno-san's breast when I used Bilingual. He not only helped me defeat Loki, but he helped me reconciled the relationship between Akeno-san and Barakiel.

"Akeno..." I placed my arm on Akeno-san shoulder.

"Eh?" Akeno-san stopped crying to noticed my arm on her shoulder as I brought Akeno-san's head on my shoulder.

"I will stay by your side. I will always stay by your side whenever you feel sad. I will give you a shoulder to cry on like this any time and I'll even give you a hug. So please. Please cheer up."

"Ise-kun..." Akeno-san pulled her head out of my shoulder and looked at me. She looked like she was going to cry again and rammed her face into my chest before she sobbed.

"Akeno..." I let out a smile while I pat Akeno-san's head while my other hand around her back. I left out the -san on purpose. I felt like it was appropriate to called Akeno-san's first name for a situation like this.

...

Akeno-san eventually calmed down after sobbing for the last few minutes. Her head was leaning on my shoulder with her eyes closed, though she wasn't asleep yet. We were still sitting on the staircase. My parents and Ophis are still at the festival. While Akeno-san and her eyes closed, I had mine staring at the door, waiting for who's going to show up my door.

I know that Ophis kept the barrier around the house and in my bedroom, but I have this terrible feeling something bad might happened. Akeno-san's granduncle probably knows that Akeno-san is still in this town and he has already seen my face. I certain that they have no idea where I live and don't know where exactly where we teleported.

It's not like they can trace the magic to our house right? As I worried about that, I heard the sound of the door opening. Akeno-san also heard the sound, and stood up along with me. I summoned the Boosted Gear as THE DOOR OPENED up.

Did Akeno-san's granduncle and his clan found us already? So soon? It's only been half an hour, but still...

"Ara? You guys are already home?"

The one who opened the door was... Ophis! She's carrying cotton candy in one hand and the other hand is a handle that was connected to a small red wagon carrying multiple prizes like huge stuff animals and other toys. Where in the world did Ophis get her hands on those prizes. Did she win those on her own on her first try or something?

"You guys missed the raffle." Ophis said, coming inside the house with her wagon filled with prizes. "So that's why..." Ophis went to her wagon and picked up a small box. She then walked to Akeno-san and handed her the box. "...I entered the raffle and got this for you."

Akeno-san looked at the box puzzled before opening to see what was inside. The moment she saw what was inside, Akeno-san gawked in shock as her eyes widened.

"The locket!" Akeno-san smiled in delight. "You won the locket!"

"Isn't that great?" I asked cheerfully. "Now you don't have to worry about using the money for yourself."

"Yeah," Akeno-san said. Her eyes were getting watery again and she sniffed some air through her noise. She wiped her tears from the face and had a force smile on her face. "I have to go now."

"... I see." I said, looking down on the ground. I didn't need to asked why she was going. I already know the answer to it and is there no way I could change her way. "Is there anything you need before you go? I can get you some food to go and give you some EXTRA MONEY."

"That would be nice." Akeno-san accepted my offer.

I went into the refrigerator and took out the store made bento. I closed the refrigerator and went to grabbed some BOTTLE WATER, bag of chips, fruit, and some canned food. I took the cookie jar on the counter, where some emergency cash is stored. There were few ten thousand yen in the jar. I pulled three ten thousand yen out of the jar. I went back to the front door with a backpack filled with food in one hand and the three ten thousand yen.

"Here," I said, passing the backpack and money to Akeno-san.

"Thank you." Akeno-san bowed her head.

She turned towards the door and was about to leave, yet she stopped herself when she put her hand on the door.

"Akeno-san?" I was about to put my hand on her shoulder, but Akeno-san turned around and hugged me.

"...I love you."

"Eh?" It was too fast for me to hear. But I swore that she said...

"I love you." Akeno-san repeated her words nice and SLOW enough for me to hear.

"A-Akeno?" I'm so shock that she confessed her feelings to me like this. It took Akeno-san months to confess her feelings to me like this. It's only been a couple weeks and she's already confessing her feelings to me.

"I was happy..." Akeno-san said. "I was happy that I met you. I was able to smile again thanks to you. You treated me like a normal girl despite being with these wings."

The black crow-like wings appeared behind Akeno-san's back. Akeno-san then wrapped her black wings around me. Her wings feel so soft and cozy. It's like I was wrapped around a warm blanket. I feel so comfortable that I want to sleep in her wings.

"I'm going to miss you," I told Akeno-san softly. "I'm glad that I was able to meet you... to help you... It was fun to be with you."

"Ise..." Akeno-san gazed upon my eyes. There was something in her eyes that gave off a nostalgic feeling into me. Akeno-san leaned her face close to mine. It looks like she was going to kiss me on the lip.

Wait a minute! I think she's actually going to kiss me! Oh what should I do? Should I stop her? I wouldn't mind getting another kiss from Akeno-san, but isn't this kind of unethical! I'm technically about eighteen and Akeno-san is about ten! I'm no lolicon and should stop this! B-But if I reject Akeno-san kiss, then this might scar her for life or something. What the hell should I do!?

*Kaboom!*

The front door and the front side of the house exploded. Akeno-san and I fell to the ground due to the air turbulence of the explosion.

"Did you really think that you could have escape me?"

-!? I recognized that elderly voice that was coming through the giant hole where the front side of house use to be. Akeno-san and I got BACK UP to see the familiar old man that we just escaped a few moments ago.

"Y-You're...! Akeno-san's granduncle!" I exclaimed, pointing my finger to him.

How did he find us here? He shouldn't have been able to sense our presence due to the barrier we have around this house. Speaking of presence, now that I see Akeno-san's granduncle and feel his strong aura, I sense the presence of the rest of the ascetics, who appeared right behind Akeno-san's granduncle.

"You must be curious how I was able to find you and my grandniece here in this house." Akeno-san's granduncle said, as if he was reading my mind. "Well that simple. It's her!"

He pointed to Ophis. How does Ophis has to do with them finding out our location. Wait, don't tell me...

"We noticed that girl over there was with you and my grandniece at the festival." Akeno-san's granduncle explained. "We decided to follow her to this house and realize that we didn't sense her presence the moment she enters the house. At first we thought that the house was deserted till we saw the two of you through the front door when she opened it. We soon realized that the house had a barrier to hide your presence."

-!? So that's how they were able to find us! Ophis must have lead them here without her even noticing. Though I shouldn't be thinking about this, but the members of the house of Himejima are very skilled to hide their presence.

I'm somewhat relieved though that they were able to find my house like this. For a minute there I thought they realize that Ophis was the legendary Dragon God and is the strongest being in the world. If they did find the truth about her, I fear that all hell might be loose.

"So tell me Akeno, what were you planning to do after you leave this town?" Akeno-san's granduncle asked directly to her grandniece.

Akeno, who's standing next to me stayed silent.

"…I simply want to live." She said that while actually meaning that. There isn't any falsehood behind that.

Her granduncle breathes out in grief, and shook his head to the side.

"Do you really think a human with black wings will be able to experience the life of a normal person? In the past one year and six months, you should have realized it when you travelled to different areas. …You are a smart child after all. For a monster to attain the living style of a human, did you not come to realize that it isn't something you can achieve with an ordinary strength?"

"Oh who died and made you king?" I asked, stepping up for Akeno-san's defense. "You think what you're doing is right thing because your purifying-no killing an innocent child just because of her heritage."

"Stay out of this child." Akeno-san granduncle warned me, but I didn't felt threatened at all. "You have no idea what's going on. You don't know what kind of monster you're trying to protect. Don't you know who we are? We're the legendary Himejima clan who've been keeping people like you and your family away from the wickedness of that monster."

"Don't make me laugh." I retorted. "I know that Himejima is a Shinto clan with historical background. For that reason, breeding with another kind is an unforgivable act. If word gets found out by the Japanese God you and your clan serve, you guys won't know what kind of penalty you'll receive. You only not killing Akeno-san for safety of Japan, you're killing Akeno-san to save yourselves!"

The moment I said Akeno-san's granduncle looked tense. Just looking at his expression proves my point, much to my satisfaction.

"Grr... Kids like you should just shut up!" Akeno-san's granduncle's body began to developed spiritual aura as he got angry. "Take this!"

"Ise-kun, look out!" Akeno-san got in front of me.

"Akeno-san, don't!" I shouted.

She was going to take the hit in front of me, but I quickly shoved away from range of the spiritual attack.

"Ise-kun!" Akeno-san screamed, watching helpless as the spiritual attack was going to hit me.

_*Bump, Bump*_

I'm not fast enough to avoid attack. When I shoved Akeno-san from the range of the blast, I tripped and fell on the ground. I can't get up and evade in time from the attack.

_*Bump, Bump*_

I can't summoned the Boosted Gear in time either. If I had it out, I could have at least counter-attack with a dragon shot. But could I gathered enough power to fire a dragon shot, or even have enough power to counter the spiritual attack in the first place.

_*Bump, Bump*_

...Shit. Am I going to die for a second time? I haven't gotten a chance to see Rias yet. At least I was able to spend time with Akeno-san at least. It was fun spending time with her.

_*Bump, Bump*_

_*Flash!*_

I closed my eyes as the spiritual attack was going to hit me. Ten seconds have passed and nothing has happened. Weird... I opened one eye to see... red. I'm seeing a red light. It's all over my body. I looked around to see everybody, except for Ophis, flabbergasted at this sudden red light that must have protected me from the spiritual attack.

D-Ddraig, do you know what's going on about here?

[Wait! It's the gem that Father Time gave us!]

The gem? Oh crap! I completely forgot about that!

I pulled the gem out from my pocket and noticed the tremendous red aura it was emitting.

"What's happening?" Akeno-san's granduncle asked as the gem began to levitate out of my hand.

We all watched as the floating red gem lit up and transformed into... eight shining pawn chess pieces! They started to circle around me slowly. Then they began to get faster each second as they approached me. The Boosted Gear appeared on my left hand without my command. The jewels on the Boosted Gear and the chess pieces flashed up.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

The flashing light of both the Boosted Gear's jewels and the chess pieces died out and I'm wearing my scale mail armor!

What the fuck!? How am I wearing my scale mail armor!? I'm too stupefied to even think properly! I think everybody, except for Ophis, is too stupefied to even think right.

_[Is... sei... Hyou... dou... Issei Hyoudou... Can you hear me?]_

T-That voice! It's Father Time-sama! I don't feel or see his presence in this house. No one is frozen yet! So how is he communicating with me!?

_[I'm speaking to you telepathically.]_ Father Time-sama said._ [Looks like the gem has fulfilled its role.]_

Ah yes the gem! Father Time-sama, can you explained to me what just happened! I'm wearing my scale mail armor despite the fact I haven't even summoned the Boosted Gear or achieved Balance Breaker in the first place! What did that gem do to make me achieve this scale mail?

_[Alright, I'll tell you. What the gem itself did to you was restore your body and powers back to what it was prior to receiving Samael's curse.]_

-!? Wait you're telling me that gem turned my ten year old human body back to the seventeen devil body I use to have!? S-So those pawn chess pieces were evil pieces then!? You have brought me my evil pieces and converted me back into a devil then!?

[Well not exactly.] Father Time-sama said, leaving a bit confuse. [I have took Rias Gremory's pawn evil pieces from the future and converted them into the red gem I gave you in my realm and modified them so you can use the power of Triaina and True Queen. However I made some other modification.]

You made you're own modification on Rias's pawn pieces? What kind of modification?

[It's nothing much really.] Father Time-sama assured me, though I highly doubt it. [I modified your evil pieces to hide the presence of your devil side. You're still a reincarnated devil, however no one will discover your presence as one.]

Okay you were able to to seal away my presence as a devil. But why did you do it? Don't tell me you knew that I was going to meet Akeno-san so soon and decided to hide my devil side away since Akeno-san might fear me.

[Kind of. I'll explain why I hid your devil presence later. For now, go protect this innocent child from this old geezer, Oppai Dragon.]

I understand Father Time-sama. And thank you. Now that I have my powers again, I can definitely protect Akeno-san. I truly am in your début.

I breathed through my helmet before speaking.

"Maybe I should introduced myself," I said, having a fearless smile. "I am the current generation's Red Emperor Dragon and one half of the Heaven Dragon duo, Ddraig."

"Red Emperor Dragon?" Akeno-san's granduncle muttered in astonishment. "To think Shuri's daughter was saved by someone like him..."

Akeno-san's granduncle must be still in shock of seeing me in my scale mail armor. I still think everyone is still in shock to see me in my scale mail armor.

"Himejima-sama," I said, speaking formal. "I request that you and your ascetics leave this house and get out of this town. You'll no longer be persecuting Akeno Himejima. This girl is under my protection and if you want to lay your hands on her, you must go through me first."

[Boost!]

I doubled my powers as the jewels on the Boosted Gear scale mail lit up. I sternly started at Akeno-san's granduncle as the atmosphere got hostile. I can tell that Akeno-san's granduncle is thinking deeply about my offer. He must have realize that he's no match for me, or I think he did.

"So what are you going to do now Himejima-sama? Are you going to end your persecution here and leave this child alone or do you need to be persuade."

[Boost!]

I doubled my power again. I took a step forward, causing some of the ascetics to cringe. Akeno-san's granduncle gritted his teeth out of irritation.

"You think you can threaten me!? The head of the great Himejima clan?" Akeno-san's granduncle and his ascetics gathered spiritual aura all over their bodies. So they're not going to listen to my words. Looks like I have to use force.

"Akeno-san," I said, not taking my eyes off of Akeno-san's granduncle. "Close your eyes and cover your ears."

"Okay." Akeno-san obliged.

Though I didn't turn around, I can tell that Akeno-san did what I could her and closed her eyes. I might ended up blood in my hands. I don't want Akeno-san to see me having blood in my hands.

"This is your last chance Himejima-sama, turn back or else!" I warned him, getting into battle position.

"You insolent brat!" Akeno-san's granduncle shouted as he and the ascetics are prepare to fire their spiritual attacks. "You think that you can tell me what to do!?"

"Yes." I said, changing my evil pieces within me, promoting myself into normal queen.

""""Don't look down at us, you stupid dragon!"""

All of the ascetics and Akeno-san's granduncle fired their spiritual attacks at once. I stood there calmly, letting out a sigh in disappointment.

"Remember, you asked for this." I reminded them all darkly.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

I increased my power of my armor as I approached Akeno-san's granduncle and the ascetic's spiritual attack. I didn't need to dodge their attacks. It was too weak for them to even make a small dent on my armor. I simply knock the attacks out of my away and shorten the distance between me and the Himejima's, more specifically, Akeno-san's granduncle.

"Take this!" I rammed Akeno-san's granduncle out of my house and spearing out onto the lawn. I got BACK UP from the lawn and pointed my right arm directly at Akeno-san's granduncle to fire a dragon shot, however-

"You stupid dragon!"

"How dare you hurt our leader!"

"You'll pay for messing with us!"

The ascetics are infuriated at me. They all charged at me with their staffs and spiritual aura. These idiots are going to attack me again. Haven't they learned already that they have no chance of defeating me?

[Blade!]

A blade of a sword was drawn from my left gauntlet.

"Take this!"

I charged towards the ascetics and swing the blade towards the ascetics who were charging at me. All of them stop their tracks in time before making contact with with blade that came out from the gauntlet, but...

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

[Transfer!]

"Take this!"

I swing the blade again towards the ascetics, which fired out a huge orange colored, crescent shape aura from the blade. Some of the ascetics were shock to see the blade itself releasing aura coming and there were some who didn't MOVE in time and got sliced below the waist, cutting them into two halves.

"That sword! It couldn't be!" Akeno-san's granduncle was slowly getting back up with the support of his staff. He noticed the orange aura that the blade that came out from my left gauntlet was releasing. "A holy sword!"

Yes. The blade that came out from my gauntlet was in fact a holy sword. But not any original holy sword.

"That's right, Himejima-sama. This holy sword is the legendary Ascalon that was once used by Saint George to slay a dragon." I said, revealing the name of my holy sword.

Yes, I still possess the Ascalon within the Boosted Gear. It's one of the first things I discovered I still have within the Boosted Gear after leaving Father Time's realm. I'm not sure or not if there is still another Ascalon within the church possession since I obtained my Ascalon in the future.

"How in the world did you get your hands on the Ascalon?" Akeno-san's granduncle asked. "Someone like you shouldn't be able to receive a holy sword like that unless you're affiliated with the church!"

I let out smile underneath my dragon armor. "For the matter of the fact, I obtained this sword from Michael the Archangel himself."

Akeno-san's granduncle gawked in astonishment. "Y-You met with Michael the Archangel?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I also meet Gabriel and Uriel from heaven. I've meet with all of the cadre of the Grigori and the four Maous of the current devil government. Plus I've met the chief-god Odin of Norse, chief-god Zeus of Greece, the Youkai leader of Kyoto, and even the Dragon God, Ophis."

"For someone like you to meet so many important figures..." Akeno-san's granduncle is truly is shock now. He's too stupefied to think or even make a move. His ascetics on the other hand...

"You bastard!"

"We'll make you pay for messing with us!"

"Who do you think you are!"

Those who haven't been slice into two by the Ascalon's holy aura, CONTINUED their attack.

"I'm..." I pointed my right hand towards the remaining ascetics who still continued their attacks at me.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

[Transfer!]

"...the Sekiryuutei who alter the fates of those around me!" I fired a powerful dragon shot at the remaining moving ascetics. All of them get devoured by the red aura of my dragon shot and vanished into thin air.

"Now with the distraction are out of the way..." I turned to Akeno-san's granduncle, who flinched the moment I lay my eyes on him. "Let's settle this for once and for all."

I slowly approached Akeno-san's granduncle.

"N-No... I-I can't end this way..." Akeno-san's granduncle staggered towards the other side, trying to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't!"

[Jet!]

I spread my dragon wings out and flew above Akeno-san's granduncle. I landed right in front of him before he could escape, though he barely escaped my grasp in the first place.

Akeno-san's granduncle fell on the ground, crawling backwards as I approached him.

"W-Wait...! Please stop! I give! I won't come after the girl!"

Akeno-san's granduncle is pleading for his life.

"You make me SICK!" I kicked him right on the face. "How dare you! How dare you! How dare you make an innocent child like Akeno suffer!" Once I got on top of Akeno-san's granduncle, I grabbed on to his collar and pulled his face closer to mine. "You think a simple apology will under everything you did? For taking a young girl's mother away from her! For making her resent her father on something so prejudiced! How about the men who are dead or have be dismembered by me? You think I'll let you get away from this!? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me you retarded bastard!"

"I... I..." Akeno-san's granduncle is trembling. He's trembling in fear. He's too scared to even speak properly. That just angers me more.

"Well answer me!" I shouted again. "Answer-"

"I think you should stop this."

I sense the presence of another on the front lawn. No, I sense the presence of two individuals. They are not humans. They're...

"Devils." I murmured under my breathe.

Yes the presence I felt on my lawn in fact were devils. Well I knew they're going to detect our presence anyway since the house was destroyed and I'm using the power of the Boosted Gear. I didn't turn around to see the devils, however I recognize one of them due to their aura. For a minute there I thought I was hallucinating and it seemed too good to be true. But I stood BACK UP and look behind me, I became petrified.

I'm staring a young girl standing in front of the middle aged man, who was clearly a reincarnated devil due to his aura. She was young, around Akeno-san's age. She had fair skin and blue eyes. The most distinct thing about this girl was her hair. Her crimson red hair.

"Rias...?" I softly called her name under my mask.

Yes the girl, who looking at me with a fearless smile, starting at front of me was none other than Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory Clan and the master of both Akeno-san and I. I recognize her because I still remember the time from when Rias and Asia became small children for rebounding a spell that was meant for me.

For her to be here in this town so soon. But how?

"... Which one of you is the devil in charge of this town?" I spoke up, finally getting out of my stupefied trance.

"I am." the middle aged man said, taking a step forward next to Rias. "My name is Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa. I'm the bishop of the current lord of the Gremory Clan and this girl here is the heiress of the Gremory Clan, Rias Gremory."

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"We came because we were concerned for her." Rias said, pointing to Akeno-san, who still had her ears covered and eyes closed.

"You came here because you were worried for her... For Akeno-san?"

"Akeno? Is that her name?" Rias asked, approaching me.

She is coming in closer to me. I looked at Agrippa-san, who seemed to be allowing a young defenceless child, who's the daughter of his master, to approach me, a man who just slaughtered a few ascetics.

"Aren't you afraid me?" I'm struggling to control my feelings for Rias within myself. As much as I want to hug Rias and let everything out, I can't. It's redundant. This Rias has no idea who I am and I doubt she has kept any feelings for me.

"No." Rias shook her head to the side.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Yes," Rias nodded. "You're the Sekiryuutei who was protecting Akeno. "

I crouched down to Rias's height. I made the helmet of my scale mail disappeared, revealing my face.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou," I introduced myself to Rias, offering my hand to her. "Nice to meet you Gremory-hime."

"Ah, you're Japanese!" Rias's eyes brightened up. She took my hand and shook it keenly. "Look Agrippa-san! It's a Japanese Sekiryuutei! I'm shaking hands with a Japanese Sekiryuutei!"

I let out an awkward sweat drop. Oh Rias, you're still the same Japanophile that we know and love.

"Ise-kun... Is everything alright?" From behind, Akeno-san called out my name. "I-I sense the presence of a devil."

I glanced back to Akeno-san, who still had her eyes closed and her ears covered up with her hands. She already since the presence of Rias and the bishop of her father.

[Did you really think that girl was able to seal away the noise from what just occurred?] Ddraig asked.

To be honest Ddraig, I don't. Despite covering her ears, I'm sure that Akeno-san was able to hear the shouts and screams of the ascetics and shouting of my own. She must be aware of what I just did. I'm sure that she has noticed the disappearance of the ascetics that I wiped away from existence.

I stood up again.

"Come," I gestured to Rias. "Let me take you to Akeno-san."

"Okay," Rias said, following my lead.

Rias still held on to my hand as we walked to see Akeno-san. I had no problem with it. I'm greatly relieved actually. I'm just happy to be holding hands with the woman I love. It's been to long.

When we entered the house again, I took a knee in front of Akeno-san and reluctantly let go of Rias's hand.

"You can open your eyes again." I whispered gently after taking the Akeno-san's hand off of her ears.

"Ise-kun?" Akeno-san opened her eyes and looked at me. She was about to look over to the outside, but I cupped my hands on her cheeks, preventing her head from moving to see at the dead dismembered ascetics on the lawn. "Ise-kun? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I told her softly. "I just want you to keep looking at me. That's all."

"Oh okay." Akeno-san seemed to know what I was trying to say. She knew that I might have shed some blood and neither one of us want her to see it. I took my hands off from Akeno-san's cheek.

"There is someone I want you to meet." I said, turning my attention to the red head girl next to me.

"Hi." Rias greeted Akeno-san with a wave.

Akeno-san clung on to my arm the moment she saw Rias. She looked timid. Afraid of seeing Rias, who is a devil. It was natural after all. Devils are a fallen angel's worst enemy.

"It's okay," I assured Akeno-san. "She won't hurt you."

"..." Akeno-san seemed to be a bit hesitant and didn't let go. It's not that she didn't believe me, she's very shy.

Rias continued to smile peaceful and stared at Akeno-san's hair. "You sure have beautiful black hair. I love the black hair of the Japanese people."

Akeno-san's demeanour changed drastically. She appeared perplexed of what Rias just told her. Was it that her hair looked so lovely or was it when she called her Japanese?

"Excuse me, Sekiryuutei-sama." I heard a voice from behind. It was Lord Gremory's bishop, Agrippa-san. I felt his presence behind me. He must have walked to me while I was speaking to Akeno-san.

"Yes, Agrippa-san?" I asked without looking back at him.

"May I talk things out with you and the current head of the Himejima-clan?" he requested politely.

Akeno-san's granduncle's presence is still here. I thought that poor excuse of a head leader should have made his hastily escape after I turned my attention to the Rias and Agrippa-san.

"Yeah, we should." I agreed.

I shifted my gaze to Ophis, who simply observed everything that just transpired. She's clearly aware I was looking at her and came closer to me, probably knowing that I wanted to ask something from her.

"Take the girls to the living room," I said. "I don't want the them listening to the circumstance of the adults and I might make them learn unnecessary abusive words."

"I understand." Ophis said.

Ophis escorted the girls into the living room. I stood BACK UP again and looked at Agrippa-san and Akeno-san's granduncle, who just got back up.

"Alright then," I said, letting out a sigh. "Let's see if we can talk things peacefully."

...

"So its settled then?" Akeno-san's granduncle asked.

"No, not yet." I said. "There is something I want from you."

The three of us Agrippa-san, Akeno-san's granduncle, and I were discussing about Akeno-san's custody out front of the lawn. I asked Ophis to put another barrier around the lawn so no one will see the property damage on my house. I'm relieved that everyone in the neighbourhood was gone at the festival. If someone had seen us, it would only make things more complex. We were also able to get rid of all of the dismembered ascetics thanks to Agrippa-san and Ophis.

We all came to an agreement on what to do with Akeno-san within a few minutes. Akeno-san will be under the custody of the Gremory Clan. She's not allowed to step on foot on any Himejima territory and she must be with either me or Rias. I find the deal logical, although...

Akeno-san's granduncle let out a depressing sigh. "You took so much from me as it is. You took away my pride, made me a disgrace to my clan, and I'm given eternal guilt for the death of all my men. Don't you think I suffered enough."

It's true. The dismembered ascetics I cut with the Ascalon are died. They all died from blood lost. I killed them, but I don't regret it.

"Don't make me laugh," I scolded, crossing my arms. "Don't think you can gain my sympathy you senile bastard. Your suffering will never match the suffering what Akeno-san endured. You're in debt of me for sparing your life and for destroying my property. I believe some sort of collateral should in order for coming to my house unwelcome."

"Fine," Akeno-san's granduncle said begrudgingly. "So what do you want from me anyway? Money? Blessing? What is it?"

I let out a smirk on my face. I leaned in towards Akeno-san's granduncle's ear. I slowly whispered my request. "What I demand from you is..."

"What!?" Akeno-san's granduncle became shocked from my demand. He backed away and shouted: "You got to be kidding me! Why would I ever follow a demand of yours!?"

"Have you forgotten what I did to your men?" I asked rhetorically. "You don't want the historical clan of yours to become nothing but history now, do you? Or do you want word to get out about your grandniece's existence or that your life was saved a reincarnated devil? Tell me now, what kind of punishment would you receive if your God finds out the truth. Well you're going to punished by your god regardless since he or she will know the truth eventually due to the death of your men."

"You..." Akeno-san's granduncle shook his fist in anger. He knew that there is no way out of it. He had no choice but to do my demand for collateral. "Fine, I'll give what you want! But after that you better leave me and my clan alone!"

"Seems fine," I said. "However if you don't give me what I want or send me a hoax or imitation of what I want, you and your clan will become nothing more than history. Remember, I have connections with many chief-leaders of different faction. I can easily get one of them to send their greatest warrior to wipe you off the face of the earth. Oh also make sure it goes to the Gremorys though. I believe they'll benefit this gift you're willing to give me."

"I'll remember that," Akeno-san's granduncle growled. He turned around to leave. "Suspect your collateral gift within a week at one of the Gremory's castle."

"Good," I said. "Oh by the way. Can Akeno-san keep her surname?"

Akeno-san's granduncle stopped on the spot.

"…There are many others that carry that surname. Do as you like."

Saying just that, Akeno-san's granduncle leave from my lawn.

"Well that turned better than I suspected." Agrippa-san said.

I turn my gaze to Agrippa-san. "Answer me Agrippa-san, why did you allow the heiress to approach me?"

"Hmm... Good question," Agrippa-san said, putting a hand underneath his chin. "Maybe because I knew by fact you weren't going to hurt her."

"Oh?" I asked, raising a brow in interest. "What make you so sure that I wasn't going to hurt her?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that Rias-hime and I were following Himejima-sama and his men the whole time?" Agrippa-san asked, taking his hand off his chin.

-!?

"Wait if the two of you were there from the start, then why didn't you do anything?" I asked. "Why didn't you intervene before I was attacked."

"We were, but Rias-hime noticed something peculiarly odd about you." Agrippa-san explained. "When Himejima-sama got riled up and was going to attack you, Rias-hime stopped me from intervening."

Rias did that? But why?

"She sensed something intriguing within you." Agrippa-san continued. "I couldn't sense it at first but then the red aura of the Sekiryuutei appeared. I was amazed she was able to pick up your presence of being the Sekiryuutei."

"Is that so," I said, looking back at my house, where Rias and Akeno-san are in. "You allow her to approach me because she was able to sense my power of the Sekiryuutei?"

"Well that just half of it," Agrippa-san confessed. "We watched how you were trying to defend the girl. I've never seen a HUMAN like you before. You went to defend that girl regardless of who she was. You treated her normally like if was like a normal person. We watched you how you tried to talk things out with Himejima-sama and his men before things didn't turn out well, you didn't go for the first attack."

"You know I slaughtered all of the ascetics," I reminded him. "How did you know that I wasn't going to strike her too?"

"You didn't have the killing intent the second you sensed us," Agrippa-san explained. "Well to be more exact, at Rias-hime. Though I might be over thinking this, but I believe that you know Rias-hime from somewhere. I even heard you say her name regardless of knowing who she is."

I have no excuse there. It's true what he said. I called Rias's name out the moment I see her.

"Hey can I ask you a favour Agrippa-san?" I requested.

"If you can tell me what you request from Himejima-sama is then sure." Agrippa-san replied.

"Yeah sure," I said. I leaned my head closer to Agrippa-san. "What I requested of Himejima-sama is..."

"Oh? Now that's interesting," Agrippa-san said. "The fallen angel girl will be greatly pleased to receive this gift."

"I know," I said. "Consider as a going away present from me."

"Going away present? What do you mean by that?"

I let out a sigh. "It's about my request I want to ask of you. I know you'll be going to report everything you have seen tonight, however can you hide my identity of being the Sekiryuutei?"

"Oh? Is there a good reason for it?" Agrippa-san asked.

"Yes," I answered. "However I can't explain why but all I can say is that I don't want anybody know that I'm the Sekiryuutei just yet."

"I understand," Agrippa-san said. "I won't report this to the higher ups, though I might report this just to my master of what happened tonight."

"That's fine," I said. "I trust lord Gremory can keep a secret or two. Heck even tell Sirzechs and his peerage if you want to. Just make sure no one else knows of my identity just yet. Now let's go inside now. We need to tell Akeno-san and Gremory-hime the good news."

* * *

**We're half way done with the Guardian Angel Arc with the prelude chapters and a lot of things have happened in this chapter. Ise just regained the power of the Sekiryuutei, and even Rias appeared! Yes I know that Kuoh Town isn't the town where Rias and Akeno meet, however I decided to make this territory the owner of Lord Gremory's servant, Agrippa, which later is passed down to Rating Game's Champion's cousin, then to Rias. Rias plays a bigger role in the prelude chapter than A Second Chance and the relationship between Ise and Rias and Akeno will now start from here. Also kudos for anyone to know who what was the collateral prize Ise will receive that he will **

**Okay you must be wondering why did Akeno started to cry when Ise told her that it was Azazel was the one responsible for causing the death of her mother, Shuri. The reason, well in my opinion, I made Akeno cried about that because she no longer have the misunderstanding of Fallen Angels aren't as bad as they seem and it wasn't really her father's fault so she doesn't to blame him anymore (Plus she already knows that her father wasn't responsible, but she didn't know what else to do because she was scared and alone). Does this mean that Akeno forgave her father, in a way yes, however things are going to be somewhat awkward and bittersweet between the two.**

**Now for some announcements. Well I have to say that after this chapter is post, I might due monthly updates. Reason why is that I'm going back to school (Actually I'm starting college) starting this Thursday and I have started to work at my new part time job. Also I'll also be working on A Second Chance and Red Savior's Advent, plus a new DxD project I'm working on that is called_ Infinite Zero. _ It's a story that takes place after canon, where the Qlippoth is fallen and Ise goes through a new journey as High Class where he encounters a new threat. **

**So now for the preview of the next chapter: **

**In the next chapter of A New Opportunity: A offer that Ise can't refuse... A swim in the lake... The mysterious gift that Ise demand for collateral... **

**Next time in A New Opportunity: Guardian Angel Pt. 03 **

**Akeno: Is it alright if I can come visit you again? **


	6. Life 05: Guardian Angel Pt 03

_** A New Opportunity **_

* * *

** I don't own High School DxD or anything related to the Franchise. The story and characters belong to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

_**Life 05: Guardian Angel part 03**_

_"I'm amazed that we're back here again."_

_"..."_

_"Ah so that's what happened to us then."_

_"..."_

_"Hmm... We could leave again, but then what? It was boring in the afterlife and it seems like everyone else is finally starting to hang loose."_

_"..."_

_"You're right. We should do something since everyone is at so called "war" they're in or whatever game they're playing with the other predecessors."_

_"..."_

_"You're right. We should intervene. But let's wait when the times right. The "war" they're having is pretty funny to watch."_

...

_Ise's POV_

"What a long day." I said, talking to myself in my bedroom.

It's been an hour after the confrontation with the Himejima clan and the sudden meeting of Rias. The house was restore the way it was before Akeno-san's granduncle barged with his spiritual attack.

I'm dressed in my father's clothing, it's a bit loose but it will do. Reason why I'm wearing my father's clothing is because my body is too big fit in my clothes that are meant to be for ten year old. Thanks to the gem I was given by Father Time-sama my body is reverted back to how it use to be. Now I have the appearance of my seventeen year old, slightly muscular body. Due to my body matching back to my current age, the clothes I wore before achieving Balance Breaker tore within the armor.

I could use a spell to revert myself back to a ten year old body. Technically I'm still a devil and I do possess some demonic energy to cast a spell, however I'm not familiar with using spells to make myself look younger and even if I know how to do it, I fear I might rebound the spell like Rias did when she tried to cast spell on me to make me look younger.

But I have bigger problems than that...

"How are you going to sleep tonight?" Ophis, who walked inside the room, asked.

She's right. My bed is too small for me to sleep on. I've been staring at my bed wondering how I can sleep properly. With that also said, I no longer possess any clothes that will fit me. And what's worse is what my own parents will think when they see me in my seventeen year old body.

"Oh what am I going to do." I sighed, sitting on my bed.

"Maybe you can use this." Ophis said, passing a leaflet to my hand.

It was a unique leaflet with an interesting insignia on it. The interesting insignia was none other than the insignia of the Gremory Clan. I closed my eyes and thought back on what just happened a few minutes ago.

_A Few Minutes Ago..._

I walked back inside of my house with Agrippa-san following me from behind.

"Ise-kun!" Akeno-san was the first person to notice me when I walked in the living room. She got off from the couch and ran up to me. "Ise-kun, are you alright? What happened out there? I no longer sense my granduncle. Did you know settle things peaceful?"

Akeno-san is asking me multiple questions while having a small panic attack.

I kneeled down to get to Akeno-san's height and smiled.

"Everything is fine, Akeno-san." I said, petting her on the head. "You're no longer being persecuted from your clan."

"Really?" Akeno-san's smiled bright after she heard that. "So my uncle won't chase after me then?"

"No," I told her gently. "However there are some conditions I have to tell you."

"Conditions?" Akeno-san tilted her head to the side.

...

We, Agrippa-san, Rias, Akeno-san, Ophis, and I, sat down at the couches of the living room. Agrippa-san and I tried to talk about Akeno-san's situation peacefully, however Akeno-san on the other hand...

"No! I don't want to go!" Akeno-san got out from her seat and scowled. "I want to stay here with Ise-kun!"

I was afraid of this. Akeno-san is refusing to go with Rias and Agrippa-san.

"Akeno-san, please you need to understand," I said peacefully. "If you don't want to hunted down by your family, you need to stay with Gremory-hime."

"But why can't I stay here with you?" Akeno-san asked with teary eyes. "You said that my granduncle won't come after me if I don't go to any of his territories and I have be with either Rias or you! And I want to stay here with you!"

"Akeno-san, you need to understand." I said, trying to keep things peaceful.

"Understand what? That you don't want me around?" Akeno-san made a face as if she made a realization. "Is that it? You don't want me around?"

"No," I denied. I got out of my seat. I kneed in front of Akeno-san and wrapped my arms around her. "You need to understand Akeno-san. I... I'm not strong."

"Eh?" Akeno-san looked at me with perplexed expression. "What are you talking about Ise-kun? You're probably the strongest person I know. You defeated my granduncle and his strongest ascetics by yourself."

"You're right," I said, stroking her hair gently. "I was stronger than your granduncle and his ascetics. I was even holding back too. However if I take you with me, you may get hurt. I-I don't know what I do if you ever get hurt during my watch."

"You're speaking as if you're going somewhere," Akeno-san pointed out. "Are you per chance going somewhere? "

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm going places where no child should go. I'll be fighting against powerful foes that I won't come back unharmed against. I would love to take you with me Akeno-san, but I can't risk the chance of losing you."

"Ise-kun... you meanie." Akeno-san rested her head on my shoulder. "I was happy spending time with you. I don't want you to abandon me."

"Who's said I was abandoning you?" I asked. "I could always visit you in the underworld or you can come visit me?"

"Really?" Akeno-san asked in an excited tone. "So is it alright I can visit you any time I want?"

"Yes," I nodded. "However you need to contact me beforehand so I know you're coming. I don't want to you to be saddened if you show up to my house and I'm not there for god knows what."

"Okay!" Akeno-san said it with a bright smile.

I raised my eyes towards Rias. "Oh Gremory-hime."

"Yes," Rias said, answering my call. She approached us as fast as she could. "You called?"

"Yes," I nodded. "There is something I need to request to you."

"What is it?" Rias asked, tilting her head.

"Promise me you'll treat Akeno-san as if she was your own sister." I requested.

Rias's eyes were widen for a moment and then reverted back to normal. "Okay, Sekiryuutei-san. I'll treat Akeno if she was my own sister. I promise!"

"Thank you," I said, patting Rias on the head. "If you can keep your promise of keeping Akeno-san safe, then I'll fulfil your greatest wish."

"Greatest wish?" Rias asked confusedly, unsure what I was talking about.

"Don't worry too much," I said, taking my hand off of her head. "You'll know what I mean when the time comes."

"Okay?" Rias said, still not sure what I'm talking about.

...

After that they left. Agrippa-san fixed my house with magic and gave me a magic leaflet and told me that if I need anything from him, I can used this to call him. I might consider his offer since I can't find away to turned my body to a ten year old. But checking the time as it is, it's properly too late to call for his assistance and my parents are coming any minute now.

"What am I going to do?" I said to myself.

"Maybe you should ask your friendly neighbourhood man of time." a familiar voice suggested in a friendly matter.

-!? I didn't realize who I was before hearing a new voice. Ophis and I were no longer in my bedroom. We're in a familiar living room with a fire place and multiple bookshelves. We're sitting on nice leather couches with a small coffee table filled with small smacks and tea cups. I raised my gaze on a dark skinned man dressed in a white tux.

"It's been a while Father Time-sama." I said, letting out a sigh. "So what did you call the likes of me here for in the first place?"

"You reverted the back to your original self." Father Time-sama stated.

"That's true," I said, picking up the cup from the coffee table. "So you came to congratulate for that? No, you actually have another reason for calling here right?"

"Yes," Father Time-sama nodded. "Oh Nimue."

Father Time-sama rang a small bell as the brunette maid came inside of the living room. She carried a large black suitcase in one of her hands.

"It's seems you have some problems with your wardrobe," Father Time said as the maid gave me the suitcase. "I believe these clothes will please you."

I opened the suitcase. There was definitely some clothes in here. There were more clothes in this suitcase than it could hold actually. Majority of the clothes were casual like jeans and shirts that fit me well, making me believe that this is a magical suitcase, however there is a set of clothes that caught my attention.

It was a black suited outfit that looks like it's fixed for combat. There is black t shirt with right sleeve longer than the left, a pair of black jeans with a utility belt, black military boots, and black leather coat. There was also an interesting looking half face mask that had the appearance of lower half of the skeleton's face and red domino mask that was shaped like a dragon's face.

"What's this?" I asked, referring the black clothes and two masks I put on the coffee table.

"Oh that?" Father Time-sama waved his hand friendly. "Don't you remember I told you that there was a reason that I returned you to your original body?"

"Wasn't it for saving Akeno-san?" I asked.

"I never said that." Father Time-sama said, reminding of the words he spoke to me.

"So what did you returned me to my original state?" I asked, putting the black clothing in the suitcase.

"The answer is simple," Father Time-sama said. "To build your reputation."

"Reputation?" I asked. "What about my reputation?"

"Well in your past life, you had a terrible reputation of being the weakest Sekiryuutei, the dumbest Sekiryuutei, a perverted virgin Sekiryuutei, the Sekiryuutei that has a small pen-"

"Okay! I get the point!" I shouted, interrupting his sentence. I rather not have him finished that last one. It's insulting my manhood. Literally. "Don't tell me the Oppai Dragon is one of them?"

"Do you hate being called the Oppai Dragon?" Father Time-sama asked.

I thought about it before I answered back. "I... I don't hate being the Oppai Dragon. Sure its embarrassing to be called "Oppai Dragon" and its brings distress to Rias and Ddraig, but it brings great joy the children. I don't mind bearing the ridiculous reputation if brings great joy to children."

I meant every word. I remembered Lirenkus, the young devil who wanted to see me desperately during the Oppai Dragon live show. I remembered the smile he gave me when he saw me. I remembered those words he said to the other children during my fight against Sairaorg.

"So you don't mind living the rest of your life with a ridiculous reputation known as Oppai Dragon?" Father Time-sama asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I felt like I was born to be the "Oppai Dragon." For crying out loud, I get power ups from touching breast in the first place."

"That's good to hear," Father Time-sama chuckled. "You're one of the kind. Sure being called by a woman's body part is a bit inappropriate, however its the actions and decisions you make that speaks to people."

I won't deny it. Despite my silly reputation known as Oppai Dragon, I was famous for able to able to defend the Allied Factions from the powerful opponents like evil gods and terrorist with top tier Sacred Gears like Annihilation Maker, Dimension Lost, and the most powerful of them all, the True Longinus.

"So what do these clothes have to do with my reputation anyway?" I asked before something crossed my mind. "No, what are you planning to have me do?"

"Oh? Whatever do you mean?" Father Time-sama asked in an innocent and clueless tone.

"Stop acting dumb." I said holding the half skeleton face mask and red domino mask in my hand. "These masks are meant to hide my face-no, to hide away my identity. So tell me what are you planning to do with me in the real world?"

Father Time-sama is definitely scheming something up. I didn't think it was suspicious when he spoke of my reputation. I actually let it slide since he spoke of Oppai Dragon. The only reason I believe that Father Time-sama was scheming something odd was with the masks. I felt something odd with my domino and half face masks. I have a feeling that everyone in the world will know that the Sekiryuutei of this generation has awakened in a big way that I need to hide my identity.

"You've become a lot smarter." Father Time-sama remarked, taking a sip of tea. "I can tell that you have thought up a possibility of what I'm going to have you do to repay your début."

"So what are you planning having me to do?" I asked, not liking where this is going.

"Let's say I'm going to have fun using you." Father Time-sama chuckled dubiously.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this." I sighed under my breathe.

"Oh? I believe you'll benefit from what I'm going to make you do." Father Time-sama mentioned, leaving me puzzled.

"Oh what you mean?" I asked.

"I have decided what I'm going to make you do for your serving under me." Father Time-sama advised me. "It's optional too."

Optional? Beneficial? And this is going to build up my reputation. I wasn't sure what exactly what Father Time-sama was planning till he spoke up of his plan for me.

...

Six days have passed has passed since I spoken with Father Time-sama in his realm. Before I left his realm, Father Time-sama's maid taught me how to use a spell to revert my body back to a ten year old. I used this spell whenever my parents are in the house or whenever I go to school.

My training with Father Time-sama and the maid has already began. I've actually finished doing a year worth of basic training underneath a minute in the human world in Father Time-sama's realm every day. It's kind of like a "Urashima Taro situation" except its vice versa. It's very helpful to my schedule actually. I can go train all I want in Father Time's realm while taking care of any responsibilities I have in the human world.

The training I've done so far is basic training in hand to hand combat, the use of sword man ship, and the use of magic and demonic energy. I've also done some studying on battle tactics, the lifestyle of a high-class society, and learned more about the myth and legends of other mythological figures and faction.

I still haven't done any training with the Boosted Gear just yet. Father Time-sama said he won't start training till the war between the past predecessors of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing is over.

If Father Time-sama kept his word of not training my Boosted Gear unless the war between the past Sekiryuuteis and Hakuryuukous are over, I would never achieve training for my Sacred Gear. I wonder if I can speak with Vali and see.

"Ise-kun, what's wrong?"

I lost my train of thought when a familiar voice called my name. I blinked my eyes to remember that I was sitting on a fishing motor boat that was floating on a fishing lake with a fishing rod in my hands. I was back to my original seventeen year old body with an outfit that looked well for fishing. On my left there was Akeno-san dressed in white blouse with purple accents with a matching white hat and black shorts. And on my right was Rias, who wore a red tank top and a yellow skirt. Both girls were holding on to fishing rods in their hands.

I laid my eyes on Akeno-san, who noticed I was distracted with my own thoughts.

"It's nothing." I said to her with a false smile.

"You sure?" Rias, who also noticing something odd about me, asked. "You seemed deep within your thoughts."

"It's nothing serious." I replied, still showing the fake smile.

I meant every word of it. Since I already have the power of my Balance Breaker and its variant forms of Triaina and true queen, I don't need to worry if I confronted with strong foes in the future.

"So how's fishing in the human world, Rias?" I asked, changing the topic.

Not that long ago I heard word from Agrippa-san that the "gift" I was receiving from the Himejima clan is coming to the main Gremory household. Lord Gremory and his wife wanted to surprise Akeno-san with the gift I got for her by having her and Rias stay with me for it while they do preparation for Akeno-san party to happen. I decided to take the girls fishing since I was short on money to take them anywhere special and the weather was prefect to fishing. I'm with Akeno-san and Rias on the motor boat while Agrippa-san had something in the last minute and left to take care a client while Ophis is who knows where. I swore she was here when we arrived to the lake. I wonder where she went.

"It's seem alright," Rias shrugged, looking disappointed at her rod. "The fishes sure aren't taking the bait."

"Well if you can try reeling in your rod just a bit," I suggested. "Some of the fishes either can't see the bait or know that the worm you have is bait to catch them. You need to reel up the worm to make the fish noticed the bait or make its think its alive."

"Oh okay." Rias took my advice and gently reel in her rod. Soon there was a tug on her rod. A strong tug actually. "W-Whoa! Look Ise-kun! I caught a bite!"

Yes, there definitely a big fish at the of the hook. A strong one too. Rias struggling to reel it in, but it's so strong that its pulling Rias's rod toward the water. Rias stood on the motor boat, trying to reel the fish in, but still no good. The fish that's pulling the fishing rod is pulling Rias to lean closer towards the water.

Oh shit!

"Rias!" I reached my hand out towards Rias, but it was too late. The fish dragged Rias and her fishing rod towards the lake.

_*Splash!*_

"Ise help!"

Rias was splashing on the water, struggling to keep her head out of the water. Rias took off her life jacket because it make her feel uncomfortable. Due to the way she's struggling to keep herself from drowning, I doubt she knows how to swim.

"I'm coming!" I took off my own life jacket and dived right in the water. I swam towards Rias, who now fell deep in the lake water. Man this lake water is very cavernous.

I grabbed the drowning Rias with one hand and used the other swim back up to shore. We both gasped for air the moment we popped our heads out from the water. Rias started to cough boisterously.

"Are you alright Rias?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so." Rias, who was hanging on to me for dear life, said. The girl is literally shivering to death. She was definitely scared of drowning just now.

"There, there," I said, trying to calm down Rias in my arm. "There is nothing to be afraid."

"I-I know," Rias murmured with her face buried on my chest. "B-But my body won't stop shaking."

This kind of reminds me of the time when Rias and Asia were transformed into children. I remembered how frightened she was when she saw paper masked Gasper. She tried her best to act brave, but she was truly terrified.

"You shouldn't be afraid, Rias." I whispered softly, slowly drifting us back to the boat. "I'm right here beside you. I won't allow anything bad to happen to you while I'm here."

Rias raised her head up to mine. Her face is flushed red as if she seemed to be diffident or something.

"Y-You mean it? You'll be there if anything bad will happen?" Rias asked. There was something in Rias's eyes as if she was giving me her trust and opening her heart to me.

I let out an assuring smile. "If that's what you truly desire, then I'll be there at your time of need. Whenever you ever feel that your life is truly in jeopardy, I'll be there. Whenever you're in your weakest moment, I'll be there. Whenever everyone is against you and you're alone-"

"-You'll be there?" Rias interrupted, finished off my sentence.

"Yes." I nodded.

Red shade on Rias's face turn even redder than before.

"Are you alright?" I asked, leaning my head closer to Rias's head, causing her red face to match the color of her hair.

"Y-Yes," Rias stuttered nervously. She buried her face on my shirt again. "I'm fine now. Thank you."

Rias appeared to be fine, so I let it go. When we reached towards the motor boat, I helped Rias to get on first. Then I got myself back on the boat. I summoned out the magic suit case that Father Time-sama gave me and pulled out a towel that I gave to Rias.

The magical suit case that Father Time-sama gave not only held clothes I could wear, but also sheets of towels to bed sheets and even blankets too. I found out about it right after I left his dimension with the suitcase.

I drove the motorboat back to the docks after handing the towel to Rias. As soon we arrived to the docks, I noticed Agrippa-san already there waiting for us. He didn't appear to be upset or appalled when he saw a wet Rias coming out of the boat, though he did asked Rias if she was okay.

"So none of you caught a fish then?" Agrippa-san asked.

"Well kind of," I said, looking down at Rias. "Rias here almost caught one."

"She did?" Agrippa-san said, sounding if he was impressed.

"I allowed it to get away," Rias said, giving out a cute pout. "And I didn't have a chance to even know what it looks like."

I couldn't help but to let out a grin to due seeing the cuteness in Rias's pout.

"Ise-kun." Akeno-san tugged my wet shirt to grab my attention. I shifted my eyes to Akeno-san, who looked at the shore of the lake. She pointed her finger while she spoke. "What's that?"

"Ara?" I noticed a trail of tiny bubbles heading to the shore. Something was coming of the pond water and its a girl! She had black hair, gray eyes, and completely naked! She was short and petite like Koneko-chan. Wait a minute, don't tell me that girl is...

"Ophis!?" I exclaimed, causing everyone else to turned their attention to the naked girl who came out from the pond.

Yes, the naked black hair girl who came out from the pond was none other than the Infinite Dragon God and Ouroboros Dragon herself! Did she went swimming by herself while I was with the other girls on the motor boat?

Oh? There something attached to her left leg. It seems to be a line wrapped around her left leg and it seemed to be attached to a stick, no fishing rod. It seemed that Ophis got herself tangled with some fisherman. Hmm... Don't tell me...

"Rias... I think I know what kind of fish you had on your rod." I said pitifully as a sweat drop ran down on the side of my head.

It turned out that it was Ophis who got her leg tangled by Rias's fishing line.

...

After the fishing trip, we decided to call it a day. I told Rias and Akeno-san that I won't be at home for the rest of month or so due to private affairs I need to attend to, so they can't come visit me any time soon. The girls were sad at first till I told them that I'll try contacting the moment I return home. Agrippa-san told me that the gift was successful transported to the Gremory household. Akeno-san's granduncle kept his word and didn't give them a hoax or rigid it with traps. Akeno-san is going to be in bliss the second she sees the gift I gave her.

[So you're really going through with this?] Ddraig asked.

I'm in my room, staring down on my bed where the black combat clothing was spread out. I'm currently deciding whether or not accepting the optional mission Father Time-sama gave me.

"I don't know Ddraig," I said out loud with a sigh. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

The mission Father Time-sama offered is tempting, however its too dangerous. I tried to consider many possibilities of how this could go in a success. I could possible have a higher chance of surviving if Father Time-sama gives me more time to hone my skills and help me in train with the Boosted Gear, but I doubt he'll help me with the latter since the war between the predecessors of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing hasn't ended yet.

I was about to grab the magical suit case and put the black clothing on till something came to my mind. On my way to grab my suit case near my desk, I took a glimpse of a picture of my parents and me having a good time that standing with a picture frame on the desk. I instead went to grab the picture instead of the suitcase and stare at it.

At first I thought of what would happen to my parents if they find out that I don't make it back from the mission, then thought of how thoughtful and caring my parents are to me despite being a huge pervert. I'm very fortunate to have such caring parents. Next came to mind were the children who lost their loving parents and how lonely they were and wished they had them back.

I looked back to the black clothes on my bed and back to the family picture in my hands. I closed my eyes and found my resolved.

* * *

_Akeno's POV_

We came back to the Gremory household after spending time with Ise-kun at the lake. I followed Rias-sama through the hallways wondering what happen between her and Ise-kun after she fell down in the lake.

She seemed to be oddly attached to Ise-kun. When she got back on the boat with Ise-kun, Rias-sama leaned her head on Ise-kun's arm. And when we walked back to Ise-kun's home together, Rias-sama held on to Ise-kun the whole way. Whenever Ise-kun goes Rias-sama is there following his lead.

Is it me or has Rias-sama also fallen for Ise-kun. I know I shouldn't worry about it too much, but I can't escape this feeling that Rias also wants Ise-kun's attention. I don't want Ise-kun to taken away from me. Though he wasn't mine to be with.

"Hey Akeno." I raised my head up to notice that Rias-sama stopped walking. She didn't turn around, however she continue to speak. "Do you still have that heart locket that you wanted to give your mother?"

I raised a brow in curiosity when she asked. "Y-Yes. I'm wearing it."

I kept the locket around my neck ever since Ophis gave it to me.

"Do you still want to give it to your mother?" Rias -sama asked.

"Y-Yeah, I still do," I answered shyly, not sure what Rias is talking about. "But how am I going to give it to her? My clan forbid me from stepping foot on their land."

"What would you say if you can give that locket to your mother despite those conditions?" Rias-sama continued, leaving me puzzled.

What stood in front of Rias-sama was a door. She opened it and walked inside. I walked in right after her.

I didn't know what was happening when I saw Rias-sama's parents and her old brother, who turns out to be one of the current Maous of the underworld, there with his maid and a huge coffin that appeared it was recently dug out in the middle of the room.

"Eh? What this?" I asked, unsure how to respond as I noticed a familiar symbol on the coffin. Its the symbol of the Himejima clan. Why is the dug up coffin of the Himejima clan here of all places?

"You must be wondering why there is a coffin that belongs to the Himejima clan," Venelana Gremory, Rias-sama's young looking mother, said in a soothing manner. "It's a gift."

"A gift?" I tilted my head in confusion. "For who?"

"For you," Rias-sama answered with a bright smile. "Ise-kun got it just for you!"

A gift from Ise-kun? Why did Ise-kun get me a coffin from the Himejima clan. It doesn't make any-!

It hit me! My eyes widen like cylinders as I remembered what Rias spoke to me earlier ago.

I direct my eyes towards the coffin and slowly approached it slowly. I placed my hands on the coffin as my eyes were watery. It took me some time to realize what who was in the coffin.

"My mother is in there. Isn't she?" I asked without taking my eyes off the coffin.

"Yes." I heard Rias-sama's voice. I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I didn't look up, but I could tell it was Rias-sama.

"How did Ise-kun able to retrieve my mother's coffin?" I asked. I want to know. No, I need to know.

"Ise-sama was able to convince your granduncle to give him your mother's coffin and corpse as collateral for attacking his home," a new voice said, entering the room. I turned my head to see who it was. It was none other than Agrippa-san, who took a quick pause before continuing. "He knew that you saved up your money for your mother and how much you wanted to give her a gift."

Ise-kun got me my mother's coffin so I can give her the heart locket? First Ise-kun gave a food, water, and shelter. He then treated me like a normal person and protected me from my clan. Now he... give me my mother back to me.

"Akeno, do you know what today is?" Rias-sama asked.

Today's date? Oh no! It completely slipped my mind due to everything that happened to me recently.

I turned to the coffin where my mother is sleeping in and removed the locket around my neck. My hand to began to shake as I slowly placed the heart locket on top of the coffin. The teardrops coming from my eyes that flashed over the coffin as I began to speak.

"H-Hello Okaa-san," I stuttered, trying to stay calm while as best as I can white tears coming crossing down my check. "I-It is m-me, Akeno. I-I want t-to say that I-I d-do-doing well now mother. I'm no longer alone. I've meet very nice family who ac-accepts me for who I am. I-I also made a friends too."

My body began to shiver on its own. I can't control it. I puts my arms and forehead on top of the coffin and started to sob.

"Yo-You can rest in peace Okaa-san. Your daughter will be alright. A-And happy birthday!"

I began to sob uncontrollably. I was letting out every last sad emotion I had within me. I'm finally letting go of everything bad that happen to me in the past. I finally achieved closure now. I'm finally have my mother back and I can visit her again in her new grave. I have a new family who accepted who I am. And I owe it all the one man who earned nothing in return... Ise-kun...

* * *

_Ise's POV_

I slowly took off the clothes I had on and put on the clothes I had on the bed. I put on the black jeans and boots first. Then I put on the black t shirt with the right sleeve longer than the left and the black coat over it. Next I put on the skeleton half face mask before putting on the red dragon faced domino masked on. And finally I put on a pair of fingerless leather gloves that I recently discovered in the magical suit case and strapped the utility belt around the waist.

A magical circle with insignia of an hourglass appeared in the living room. I knew right away it was a teleportation circle that was meant to spend me to my mission. I summoned the Boosted Gear on on my left forearm before stepping on the teleportation circle.

As the light soon began to flash up, I thought back to the optional mission that Father Time-sama gave to me.

...

_"I have decided what I'm going to make you do for your serving under me," Father Time-sama advised me. "It's optional too."_

_"Oh? So what exactly is it?" I asked._

_"What would you say that I had made an important wager with a very high and special person that requires one of us to send our best fighters to fight to the death with one another?"_

_"Best fighter?" The only person I know who associates with Father Time-sama is his maid and I doubt she could fight. When I took at glance at her, the maid shook her head, knowing what I was thinking and pointed directly straight at me._

_"You mean me right?" I asked with a half eyed expression._

_"Yup," Father Time-sama said. "The fight will began within a week worth of time in the human world. Within that time I'll prepare for your fight against your opponent if you accept the challenge or not."_

_"Well I don't mind fighting someone, but who exactly is this special person you're referring to?" I requested._

_"Oh it's Hades from the realm of the dead," Father Time-sama said so causally as if it was nothing special at all._

_"Eh? Can you repeat that again." I had to make sure that I misheard that. If it was really the same Hades who sent his grim reapers after me, then I feel like I'm completely screwed._

_"You heard me. It's Hades from the Underworld." Father Time-sama repeated his words nice and slowly for me to hear. All the color of the skin turned white as the memories of Pluto and the other grim reapers in the fake dimension appeared inside my head._

_"Do you really think that I'm going to gradually accept this!?" I slammed both of my hands on the coffee table. "Do you know how tough someone like Pluto was? Even Azazel-sensei had a hard time fighting him!"_

_"Relax," Father Time-sama said after a sigh. "The conditions of the fight is that you need to survive ten minutes in one round and if you survive, you win."_

_Hmm... The conditions seem fine to me. I might be able to hold off someone like Pluto for a few minutes. Father Time-sama did say that he'll train me beforehand and since he's embodiment of time itself, I have all the time in the world to prepare my fight against ultimate class grim reapers._

_"I just want to make sure, but you are going to train me a lot, and I mean a lot before going off against an ultimate class grim reaper right?" I clarified._

_"Yes," Father Time-sama assured me. "I'll make sure your able to hold off an ultimate class grim reaper for at least ten minutes or so, however I won't help you with your training with the Boosted Gear."_

_"What? But why?" I asked._

_"Well basically I can't help you with your Boosted Gear due to the war the past predecessors are having with one another." Father Time-sama explained, leaving me puzzled._

_Why does the war against the past predecessors of the Divine Dividing and the Boosted Gear has to do with Father Time-sama helping me learn about my Boosted Gear? Though I wasn't sure what Father Time-sama deal with not helping with my Longinus, I immediately made up my mind._

_"Forgive me Father Time-sama, I must decline this mission." I told him flatly. "If you're not going to help me with the Boosted Gear, what chance do I have against an ultimate class grim reaper?"_

_"Oh? Do you really think you can get stronger with just the Boosted Gear alone?" Father Time-sama asked as he narrowed his eyes._

_-!? My eyes widened up when he said that._

_"..." I didn't know how to respond since it was kind of true. Even if I do possess a weapon that can defeat or even kill a god, there is a limit of strong I can get with this weapon alone._

_"You need to listen to me when I tell that training you with just the Boosted Gear alone ain't going to help survive all your fights in the future." Father Time-sama lectured._

_My cheeks turned slightly red out of embarrassment. He's right. There is no point denying it._

_"So what's your deal with you and Hades?" I brought up, trying my best to change the subject._

_"Well its a long story, but to sum everything up about how this wager between the two of us came to be was because Hades felt a disturbance within the universe."_

_"Disturbance?" I raised a brow. "What kind of disturbance?"_

_Father Time-sama took a sip of tea before telling his explanation. "The disturbance I'm referring to is the ripple of the future time line when I brought you back in the past. Hades and other gods, especially the chief-gods and those of the top ten, have felt the disturbance and know that I caused it, but they haven't acted on it till now since they didn't know it was me or what exactly what I had done."_

_I wasn't aware that bringing me back to the past caused a such disturbance in the universe. But why didn't they take action when it happened? Was it because it didn't affect them or their faction per chance? By hearing what Father Time-sama said, only Hades is taking action._

_Okay I need to know why Hades is deciding action right now. Think about it Issei. You ate the fruit that came from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. You have the brain capacity to think up a simple explanation why is Hades taking action on Father Time-sama. I put my hand under my chin before I hypothesized._

_Let's see. Hades is the God of the Realm of the Dead and ruler of the grim reaper races. Grim reapers are responsible for taking souls of those who are approaching death._

_Since Hades is after Father Time-sama due to disturbance to the universe and it must have something to do with me. I put all the pieces together in my head and came up a prediction._

_"Was the death of the ascetics I killed the cause of this feud between you and Hades?" I asked._

_"Well that only part of it," Father Time-sama answered. He paused for bit to allow this shocking truth to sink into me. "It actually started the moment I brought you back into the past."_

_-!?_

_"Not only you altered the future of your own, but your altered the future those you interacted with, resulting their ending fate to come either soon or way later in the future."_

_-!? Father Time-sama is basically saying that I altered the lifespan of those I associate with!? Does that mean someone precious to me is going to live longer or die sooner?_

_"It didn't bother Hades at first since the lifespans you altered were those of the common people." Father Time-sama continued. "However things turn for a worse the moment you got involve with Akeno Himejima and her clan. That's where the death of the ascetics of the Himejima clan comes in. Hades and other gods soon realize I had something to do with disturbance of the universe when those ascetics died a lot sooner than they are supposed to."_

_"So what will happen to the Himejima clan now that I killed the ascetics?" I asked._

_Father Time-sama expressed a solemn look. "Are you sure you want to know what they're fate will be?"_

_"Yes." I nodded._

_Father Time-sama took in a deep breathe before telling me the truth. "Within five years from now, the Himejima clan will fall. The current head of the clan will hang himself three days after the Gremorys receive the collateral gift and the heir along with the clan will receive divine punishment for not only hiding the existence of Akeno, but chasing after her with their god's authority. Next, their next heir will make poor decisions for Himejima clan and not only it will make the clan lose everything they ever owned and bring them to shame, but also receive a dreadful curse that will last for a thousand years. "_

_... I wasn't sure how to exact to this. Should I be relieved or appalled? I won't deny that I hated the Himejimas for their beliefs on mix breeding, but I fell a bit guilty for being the cause of it._

_"Hades wants me to undo everything I've done to you because he fears that unforeseen death of other important figures in the living world will happen and the other gods will put the blame on him for it." Father Time-sama. "I on the other hand have no intention of undoing what I've done. I have no interest nor do I want you to fight against Hades' grim reaper."_

_? I'm confused. Father Time-sama has no interest in me fighting against an ultimate class grim reaper? So why did he offered me to fight? Wait a minute! Don't tell me-_

_"What exactly are you and Hades wagering?" I asked._

_Father Time-sama expressed a delighted grin. "Oh? Did you realize that if you accepted the challenge, then I'll be giving you the prize of what Hades is offering me if you win."_

_"What exactly are you and Hades wagering?" I asked in solemn and louder tone._

_Father Time-sama's grin went away. It must have been from my tone or something._

_"You probably know that if you lose against Hades' top fighter everything goes back to the way it was before I send your soul back in time." Father Time-sama revealed. "However if you win, not only Hades will leave us alone, he will also offer us a deceased soul of my... no, your choosing."_

_-!?_

_"My choosing?" I flabbergasted. I'm too shocked to even say even more. If I accept the challenge and survive the fight, I can claim a soul of my choice._

_"It's seem that learning the truth of the wager is too much for you." Father Time-sama remarked. "Take your time to think about it. If you do accept this request, choose the soul you want to rescue, alright?"_

...

And I did too. The soul that I wanted to claim was none other than Shuri Himejima, the mother of Akeno-san and the wife of Baraqiel. I didn't know what came over me of the fear of not coming out alive with my fight against a grim reaper like Pluto, but all over now.

I arrived within Father Time-sama's living room where he was drinking a cup of tea on his leather sofa. He stopped himself from taking a sip when he noticed me dressed in my battle attire.

"Oh?" he asked keenly. "Have you made your decision."

"I have." I said as the Boosted Gear materialized on my left forearm. "Now let's show Hades and his grim reapers what would happen to them when they mess with the Sekiryuutei who altered the fate of others!"

* * *

**Sorry that posting this chapter took so long. I've been kind of busy since I just got my hands on a Nintendo 3DS (I'm poor. Sue me) and enrolled myself into both ultimate Frisbee and psychology, which the latter I'm the club's treasure. Also I was reading this AMAZING light novel series called Tate No Yuusha no Nariagari/Rise of the Shield Hero. Trust me, you must read this story. You will enjoy it! XD **

**Also I have a confession. Due to my busy schedule (Work, School, Clubs, and partially video games,) I don't see plans in making a sequel into A New Opportinity (or even A second Chance, which the next chapter will appear in October) or any current story I'm writing (aka Red Savior Advent) **

**I however will use the plot ideas of the sequel I had for A New Opportunity/A Second Chance and write them when I finished the next chapter of A Second Chance, which may be one chapter now. (I'll probably go do the rest of the arc if I feel like it.) **

**Also I won't work on the next chapter till I finish the next chapter of A Second Chance or Red Savior's Advent FYI. **

**Now preview of the next chapter: **

**In the following chapter of A New Opportunity: Battle between Dragon and Reaper... End of Long History Feud Between Ghost... Awakening of a new power... **

**Next Time in A New Opportunity: Guardian Angel Pt 04. **

**Boosted Gear: Archbishop Promotion! **


End file.
